Percy's Sex Adventures
by Titanking666
Summary: People have complained how every goddess only gets one shot with Percy and that there won't be any threesomes or anything else like that in my story "Love The Goddesses". So this story is being written for all of that. This fanfiction, like "Love The Goddesses" is a sex blitzkrieg story. Nothing but lemons, limes, and sex. Random sexual activities at random times and so much more.
1. Gaia

**It seems like everyone agrees with my idea for another story. This story is a sex blitzkrieg like "Love The Goddesses", everyone will be played by a certain actress but not every single goddess will be in this one, just the major/important ones. This will be somewhat my version of the fanfiction "Jackson Girls" written by Perseusswift, Percy having sex with someone at random timing, and a fanfiction filled with random one shots. There'll be no plots in this one, everyone gets more than one shot, Percy will be getting more than just one at a time, and it'll be more women than just goddesses getting some with Percy. I might consider switching actresses every once in a while, but I wouldn't count on it too much. I hope you all enjoy it, but will still be interested in "Love The Goddesses". So to start things off with this story, I'll start with a completely unusual pairing.**

Gaia

 _Gaia, primordial goddess of the earth, motherhood, and the mother of the titans and giants, daughter of Chaos and Chaos alone, doesn't have a second parent, played by Eva Green._

"Did you truly think that you could defeat me so easily?" Gaia asked.

The plan had failed. Leo, Piper, and Jason were apparently hoping to catch Gaia off guard and finish her off then. They tried to bring Gaia to Oranos' territory where she wouldn't be as strong. But she knew that we'd go for that. She somehow knew what we intended to do to finish her off. The Argo 2 along with Jason, Piper and Leo had been brought to the ground by Gaia. It's over now. Our final hope has failed. Gaia has won. Here she stood, before both Greeks and Romans at Camp Half-Blood, with monsters at her command. We were outnumbered and outmatched. We had no chances of winning now.

"Milady, what of the half-bloods?" A random monster asked.

"Arrest them all. Their precious camp is now ours. Chain them and have them all locked up." Gaia commanded.

You could all easily tell that we wanted to resist. But what could we do now? With Gaia awake and at her full power. Even with her children now dead, victory is in her grasp. Plus, there was no way we could escape. We're finished.

We were all chained up and taken to be locked up. Gaia had cells made from the earth and we were all locked up like animals. She even had a special one arranged for Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and I. As we spent god knows how long in there, no one really said much of anything. We were too depressed and ashamed of being beaten like this to actually want to let any conversation take place. Nothing ever happened in our cell either. That was how sorrowful we were.

Nothing but monsters mocking and laughing at us all ever happened as we were locked up for about a day or so. But on one random hour, a centaur came over to the cell of the seven as it was now called.

"Lady Gaia requests the presence of the son of Poseidon." The centaur said.

Nothing was said, I just got up and let the monsters take me away from my friends and to Mother Earth. She was leading Camp from the big house, so that's where I was being taken to. When they threw me in, I was in a bedroom filled with lit candles, a dark night light from the window, and a primordial goddess in a robe. She was in her human size instead of her full height, with her bluish-greenish eyes, eyes that seemed to have the globe of the earth reflecting in them, black hair, and that sick evil smile on her face.

"The son of Poseidon Milady." The centaur said.

"That'll be all then." Gaia said waving the centaur out.

"Percy Jackson." Gaia said making her way towards me.

"Gaia." I glumly replied.

"You no longer need these." Gaia said taking the chains I had on me off.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Gaia said walking around me.

"To be the first to die?" I asked which made Gaia giggle.

"Actually, I have something else in mind for you." Gaia said walking to my front.

She then traced her fingers across my face. I tried to move away, but I could feel that Gaia had my feet stuck to the earth, so there wasn't much I could do to move without taking an unpleasant fall.

"You look so much like your father." Gaia whispered suddenly closer to me.

Then without warning, she moved my head to face her and shoved her tongue in my mouth. I was so shocked at this. I had no idea how I was to react. I mean, half of me just wanted her to get the fuck off of me, to stop kissing me and let me go back to my cell. I have a girlfriend for Zeus' sake. Gaia knows I'm dating Annabeth, and yet here she is devouring me. The other half kinda liked this. That half of me was the lust filled half of me. I know I have a girlfriend, but the heat, passion and lust, that Gaia had in this was just too much for me to ignore. I couldn't even ignore her.

She only removed her mouth from mine when she needed to breath. I needed to catch my breath as well. I took a look at our surroundings, and I don't know how I missed it or how it happened without me noticing. I guess the kiss was more distracting than I thought. Her robe was off on the ground along with my clothes, revealing my now rock hard cock and tanned body, Gaia's 32C tits and her shaven pussy. She was on top of me on the bed and I had my arms at her waist.

"You're so much better than your father, better than Oranos, and even better than Tartarus." Gaia purred softly rubbing my tip.

"I can't believe you just did that." I panted.

Gaia just smirked and continued to rub my tip for a little while. I don't know what was creeping me out more right now. The fact that Gaia was being all romantic and affectionate to me, or the fact that I think she's gonna rape me any minute.

"I can easily destroy all of this camp, along with all the mortals and the gods Percy, you know this. Do you know why I haven't though?" Gaia asked.

I just shrugged in my cluelessness.

"Because what's the point of winning a war if you deny yourself the spoils of it? I'm offering you a deal Percy Jackson." Gaia explained.

"Okay?" I replied.

"I will spare everyone's lives. I know their lives mean everything to you. I will let them all live. I will let them live if you agree to be my king." Gaia said.

"What?" I asked godsmacked.

"I'm attracted to you. And I want you by my side." Gaia whispered against me.

"I have a girlfriend." I moaned.

"And if you want her and all the others to live, you will cooperate with me." Gaia whispered.

"It's not that easy." I moaned.

"Well then, we're gonna have to work on that." Gaia whispered.

Then she made me enter her. And she was really tight. We were both moaning in pain. Her from how much I was filling her up and me from how tightly her cunt was strangling my cock. I know she hasn't had any children in many years, but this was still unbelievable. What was even more unbelievable was the fact that I was responding to her. I was moaning quite a lot. That is until she silences me with her boobs. She shoved my face to her chest and her tits in my mouth.

"That's right Percy! Fuck me! Fuck me, my new husband! Oh Chaos! Percy!" Gaia loudly moaned.

I sped up my thrusts and had my hands roaming all over her body. I'm gonna end up dead when Annabeth finds out about this. I just hope she knows Gaia really forced me to doing this. I know I'm responding, but she started this, not me, and I didn't ask for this to happen. So this is all on Gaia, not me. And in all honesty, how can I resist her? She's the second most powerful being to ever walk this universe. The only being that's just as powerful as Gaia is Gaia's mother Chaos. Either way, she's in complete control and I'm at her mercy.

"I'm about to cum." I said.

"Cum in me Percy Jackson! Give me your child!" Gaia screamed.

And with that, I just decided to throw all logic out the window and give in to temptation. I unleashed my orgasm and triggered Gaia's. We were breathing pretty hard. She got off of me and laid beside me. As we both just laid there, all I could think about is how fucked up things are right now. I still hated her. I still felt disgust for her, but now that I'm seeing a more somewhat gentle side of her, I find it a bit harder to hate her. I have no idea why really; I just know that's how I'm feeling right now. All I could feel was how much more complicated things were getting. As for her, well, I guess she feels a little straight forward about it. She just wanted me by her side as she rules. I don't really know why me instead of anyone else, but I guess I don't get a say in it, so it wouldn't matter.

I looked down and saw that there was both cum and ichor dripping out of Gaia. I don't know why, but I got up and went down to clean her up. Gaia gasped when I did this, but didn't stop me. She just grabbed a hold of my head and tried to bring me in deeper. I kept cleaning her up until I had all the earthly nectar cleaned up from her. When I was done, Gaia brought me back up to the bed and laid me on my back on the bed's headboard and repaid the favor. She started cleaning off my dick, which was covered with both our cum and her ichor. I thought I saw a few glimpse of my blood on it too, but I couldn't say for sure. When she looked up at me, I saw tears falling from her eyes, which shocked me.

"Gaia?" I asked.

"I haven't had a man in so long. You're everything that Oranos, Tartarus, and Poseidon aren't. I need you Percy Jackson." Gaia said.

She looked so desperate right now. Like what she was asking for was beyond important to her. Tears were still forming in her eyes as well. She was even lightly pecking me and softly trailing her fingers across my face with nothing but love and affection. I could see it in her earthly eyes. If she was capable of actually loving someone, I guess that person would actually be me. Annabeth, I hope you can forgive me for this somehow.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay what?" Gaia asked confused.

"Okay, I'll rule with you." I said.

"Oh Percy." Gaia said bringing me in for a firm and passionate kiss, which I was very eager to return.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I had my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. As we did, I gently turned her over to face the opposite direction than me. She seemed confused at this, but again, didn't really say or do anything to stop me. When she was facing the same direction as me, I sat her down on me and entered her ass.

"Oh Chaos! Oh, I've never been touched like this before, but I love it! I love you Percy!" Gaia screamed.

I said nothing and continued pounding in her ass. Her ass was really tight like her pussy. But with my cock being coated with her saliva, it made things easier. I went in with as much strength as I could muster. Gaia tried to meet my thrusts as well, bouncing herself up and down on my crotch.

"YES PERCY YES! RUIN ME! MAKE ME YOURS! MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN! OH MY CHAOS! PERCY!" Gaia exclaimed.

By now, a lot of people are bound to hear us. Though I don't think I cared really. All I seemed to care about was pleasing my new queen. So I just completely shut my mind off and let my body do all the thinking and feeling from here on. I kept anal fucking Gaia until I hit my second orgasm. I just slumped down exhausted by the second round we just had. Gaia slumped down against me, breathing really hard.

"That was amazing." Gaia panted.

"That was an amazing, yet regrettable turn of events." I panted.

"You didn't seem to regret any of it." Gaia said sexually smirking at me.

"Like any other guy, I have a weakness for women wanting to have sex with me. Especially women like you." I said blushing.

"What a cold way to describe something so hot." Gaia said rubbing herself against me.

"I guess." I moaned.

"You're mine now Percy Jackson. And your friends all get to live in return." Gaia said.

"Fair enough I guess." I said passing out from my exhaustion along with Gaia eventually passing out as well.

 **I hope you all like how I've started this. Feel free to grant me any idea you have, if you want. I can't promise anyone that I will accept your requests, but I will see what I can and can't do. And be sure to keep in touch with "Love The Goddesses". That story has seen amazing results in just the first year alone, and I would love to see it get even better.**


	2. Nyx

**I personally think Gaia was a great start for this new story. And I think I'll continue with her sister. Just in case you're wondering, which I know some of you are, the Gaia chapter won't continue. It was a chapter of a random sexual event like how all the other chapters will most likely be. No plots, no schemes, just Percy randomly getting laid.**

Nyx

 _Nyx, primordial goddess of night, darkness, and shadows, daughter of Chaos and Chaos alone, doesn't have a second parent, played by Liv Tyler._

Being in Tartarus is a gigantic pain in the ass. I don't really know how Annabeth and I are actually able to last as long as we have down here. Here we are, staying with the giant Damasen, the giant that was born as the bane of Ares. So far, he's the only giant that I actually tolerate. He's the complete opposite of Ares. I guess with that fact, and the fact that I hate Ares, I guess that means I like Damasen. But despite that, I really hate Tartarus.

Annabeth's resting right now. She's been really tired lately and she really looked like she needed some rest. Damasen is nursing her back to health as best as he can. I only hope Annabeth can feel a little better real soon, because we don't have much time. As for me, well, I decided to stay up and watch. Annabeth suggested that I get some rest too, but I actually have too much on my mind to be able to rest. I was starving. My stomach was empty and my mind was full. And as we all know when your stomach is empty and your mind is full, it's always hard to sleep. So I decided to be on the lookout for any chances of us getting any unwelcomed visitors.

As I kept watch, I did end up getting a visitor, though I couldn't tell at first if it was one we needed to be concerned about. It was a woman. She had black hair, blue eyes, pale creamy skin, 34B boobs, black wings on her back, and no clothing on. I didn't know who she was, but I had my hand in my pocket with Riptide in my hand just in case I needed to be ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nyx, primordial goddess of the darkness, shadows, and night. And I am the one and only sister of Gaia." Nyx said.

My grip on Riptide tightened and I got up from my sitting position to stand up and to prepare myself for whatever is gonna be thrown at me.

"There's no need for your sword Percy Jackson. I do not come to kill you. I simply come here because I require your assistance." Nyx said.

I don't know why, but I actually somehow believed her and let my guard down a little, but only a little. I'd be a fool if I just threw my guard out the window like that.

"For what?" I asked cautiously.

"This." Nyx said and then grabbed my head and smashed her lips on mine.

I was so caught off guard at this. I thought she was here to try and kill me. But instead, I get her crashing her mouth on mine. What's even more surprising is the fact that I'm actually welcoming her to me and responding just as much. I was responding with my mouth and tongue as well. Why would I actually do this? I have a girlfriend. I'm already dating Annabeth and yet here I am cheating on her. I know that I shouldn't be doing this and that I should really stop right now. But I can't. Not just because I've already fallen under the temptation of responding to Nyx, but also because she's a primordial goddess. One of the two daughters of Chaos herself. It's one thing to anger an Olympian god, it's another thing to anger a primordial goddess that's not awake yet, but angering a primordial goddess that's awake and in front of you, that's completely different and not exactly the best decision to make in your life to say the least.

Eventually, we both had to stop to breathe. We were both panting really hard. Nyx had her forehead against mine. She was staring lovely and lustfully into my eyes and there was the look of hunger going on her face to.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Nyx said.

Then Nyx took her wings and wrapped them around me and herself. And then I felt a sudden wave of force and power around us and everything went black. If I had a guess on what this was, I'd have to say that this was probably shadow traveling. Or at least it would probably be her version of shadow traveling. Something like that at least.

She eventually unwrapped her wings from us and that was when I knew we were wherever she wanted to take us to. I looked around and saw that we were in a bed room. The room was incredibly dark and only had one lit candle in it for a source of light. It pretty much looked like any bedroom really. Only everything in it was black and there was only one source of light in it. Everything was for the most part just dark.

"Nice room." I commented.

"Thank you." Nyx purred.

Then all of a sudden, Nyx pushed me down on the bed and I was left to lie on it at her mercy. Then she came on the bed right and right near me to strip me of my clothes.

"Annabeth is gonna kill me." I said.

"Perhaps, but I don't see what you have to worry about. Especially since compared to me, Annabeth chase is nothing." Nyx said finishing while stripping me naked.

I just watched as Nyx took my limp dick and stroked it gently. I groaned as I felt myself harden. I had to admit, she was good at what she was doing. She then dipped her head down and took my now hard cock into her mouth. My hips jumped at feeling the hot, wet mouth engulf me. I then murmured a bit in pleasure as she sucked me off. Nyx just smiled as she blew me. She knew that I was in truth against cheating against my girlfriend, but at the same time, because of where we were at right now, there was no turning back. It had been many, many centuries since she's been with a man. And she's already gotten me exactly where she wants me and I had no way of resisting or turning away anymore. Since I knew there was no turning back, I just decided to take it and let the pleasure take place. I let out a drawn out groan as I exploded with Nyx drinking up my seed.

"Mmmm, it's been a long time since I've tasted a male's seed." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really. Erebus has been alright the times we had sex, but it eventually got old and boring. He got pretty predictable at it and it was just pointless to continue trying eventually." Nyx explained.

"Well, I don't know about Erebus, but Annabeth will be pretty pissed off when she finds out about this." I said.

Nyx said nothing and moved up to me so she was straddling me. She then laid herself on top of me and kissed me. I kissed back though a bit awkwardly since I've never really kissed a girl who isn't Annabeth before. We made out like crazy again. I know I'm gonna end up as dead meat with Annabeth when she learns about this, but Nyx really knows how to make me feel warm inside, and she doesn't drive me insane like how Annabeth does a lot of times. My hands were inexperienced but they roamed and traveled all over her body anyways, trying things out. I cupped and played with her breasts and was amazed at how warm, soft and cushy they were. When I flicked the protruding buds, she gasped and at first I was scared I had done something wrong. She then comforted me, telling me it was alright and to continue.

The exploration kept going with me feeling more and more confident. I had reached her pussy and I was playing with it, getting all kinds of reactions. Nyx's eyes would close, she'd groan, moan, mutter things under her breath like "keep going", "more to the left", "right there", "that's right", and "more, oh Chaos more". I felt her rolling her hips as my fingers caressed her core inside and out. When I found her clit, she really moaned loudly. If we were somewhere else other than the place we were at right now, I would be afraid that someone might hear this, but I already knew perfectly well that the two of were the only ones around here. We didn't have a goddamn thing to worry about.

Soon it came the time to get down to the main event, and so Nyx straddled my waist and lowered herself onto me. I groaned as I felt my first pussy ever. My hips jumped on instinct. Soon, Nyx was bouncing up and down on me and I just stared up in awe at the glorious sight of this goddess riding me.

"Don't just lay there. Explore your lady Percy." Nyx said.

I nodded and grabbed a hold of the swaying tits and groped and pulled them. Nyx moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. This kept going with Nyx setting a slow and steady pace. But I wanted more, I needed more. Nyx seemed to sense this and began going faster. Her cunt muscles clenching around me, trying to suck my seed out.

My eyes rolled up to the back of my head as I fought back the urge to spew my load. But I was fighting a losing battle as I could feel my grip slipping away. Not being able to hold it any longer, I thrusted up hard as I filled her with my spunk. Nyx smiled as she stared down at me.

"You truly have a lot to offer a woman Percy Jackson." Nyx said.

"I try at least. So now what?" I responded.

"Now . . . Now I unfortunately have to let you go and return you back to your girlfriend." Nyx said.

And with that, she wrapped her wings around us again. And she shadow traveled us back to where she met me at. When she unwrapped her wings from us, we were back, and I actually had my clothes back on and I wasn't feeling tired anymore and the new and awkward but interesting smell of sex was gone as well. I guess Nyx was able to polish me up as we traveled.

"Farewell Percy Jackson." Nyx said.

"Before you leave, I have to know something. Whose side are you on, my side or your sister's?" I asked.

"Does it really matter? Because quite frankly, for a being of my might and majesty, it can go either way or a completely different way if I chose. Just make sure you keep that sex drive warm for me." Nyx said before taking off.

And with that, I went inside to find Annabeth awake and looking better than before.

"Percy. There you are." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said sitting right next to her.

"Where were you? I had a hard time finding you." Annabeth said leaning against me.

"I went out to do some searching. To see if I could find at least one other option of where we go from here." I said.

"And were you able to find anything?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing that actually looks completely promising unfortunately." I sighed.

"Well, you're still alive, so that's all I care about." Annabeth said snaking her arms around my neck and bringing me in for a make out session.

Annabeth, things in our relationship have gotten a lot more complicated than ever.

 **Sorry if I kept you waiting. I know I kept a few people waiting. *cough* Guest (Wut the hell). Like how I started "Love The Goddesses", I didn't think the results for this story would get pretty big this fast. I hope you like the chapter and I hope to update again as soon as possible.**

 **And I know I said I'd have two more chapter for "Love The Goddesses". But since a lot of people seem to be demanding another chapter for this story instead, I decided that I'll get another chapter for this story and another chapter for "Love The Goddesses" instead. I guess mom and dad had some plans this weekend, not just because yesterday was my birthday, but also because my little brother's birthday is actually Monday 4/18/16. Yeah, his birthday is three days after mine. Pretty weird, ain't it?**

 **Alright, I gotta go now. Goodnight everyone.**


	3. Artemis x Thalia x Zoe x Phoebe x Bianca

**I was gonna save this idea for a chapter a little later, but since I'm gonna be writing chapter's like this in the future and I can't recall doing it before, I think I should do one right now. This chapter is going to be an orgy. I hope I can do a good job with it being the first orgy I've written about. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Quick Note: Bianca and Zoe didn't die in the quest for this chapter. They both survived and made it back to camp with everyone else. And Thalia became a part of the Hunt still.**

Artemis x Thalia x Zoe x Phoebe x Bianca

 _Artemis, Olympian goddess of the Hunt, chastity, virginity, archery, the moon, childbirth, and the natural environment, daughter of Zeus and Leto, played by Evangeline Lilly._

 _Thalia, demigoddess of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, played by Paloma Kwiatkowski._

 _Zoe, one of the Hesperides, one of the daughters of Atlas and Pleione, played by Phoebe Tonkin._

 _Phoebe, hunter of Artemis, played by Jennifer Lawrence._

 _Bianca, demigoddess of Hades, hunter of Artemis, played by Willow Shields._

It was Christmas here in Camp Half-Blood. Honestly, I prefer Christmas in Manhattan, but this is okay I guess. But that's not what's important right now. Lady Artemis had called me over for tonight. She and the Hunt are still here in camp. After the whole quest to save Artemis and Annabeth from Luke and Atlas, everything went back to normal back at camp. As soon as the meeting with the other gods was finished, Artemis came straight here to camp. She and the Hunt have been staying here to rest and recover. Well, Artemis at least. She was still a little exhausted from having to carry the weight of the sky and everything. She's also been pretty friendly towards me as well. It was pretty awkward and suspicious to say the least. Actually, the whole Hunt has been pretty friendly to me. It's nice of them to be friendly instead of being resentful or anything, but it's still pretty weird.

Anyways, as of now, I was heading to their cabin. Artemis had summoned me there for whatever reason she has. I didn't know what she wanted from me right now, I also wasn't sure if it was something I should get involved in anyways. But rejecting a god isn't a good idea, and I didn't really want to ruin the at least positive relationship going on between her and I. So I just decided to go with it. So here I stood in front of the Artemis cabin with Artemis sitting on the front steps of it, with me wondering why I was called here by the goddess of the hunt.

"Percy, so glad you could make it." Artemis said with a smile.

"Lady Artemis, why did you call me?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking lately, and I decided that for everything you did for me, I should extend my gratitude to you in a certain matter." Artemis said with a smirk.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Orgy." Artemis answered.

"Woah, what?" I asked shocked.

"I've prepared an orgy just for you Percy Jackson. We'd better head inside now. The other girls don't want to be kept waiting." Artemis said.

"Um, my lady, I really doubt any girl from the Hunt would be okay with this. Plus, I don't really know how I'd have the strength to perform an orgy." I said.

"I do, that's why I nicked this potion from Aphrodite." Artemis said as she revealed a vial to Percy.

"What does it do?" I asked nervously.

"It increases your sex drive so you can go on for a very long time. It also makes you so horny beyond belief that the desire to sex will be too powerful for you to ignore. And yes, Zoe, Phoebe, Thalia, and Bianca have all already had one themselves." Artemis said.

Oh my fucking god! She arranged an orgy so that I could fuck three of my cousins, Bianca, Thalia, and herself as well, Atlas' daughter, and one of the biggest man haters in the entire Hunt. I can't believe this at all. I didn't know if this was a good idea for a fourteen-year-old like me, but it was very tempting. Plus, again, rejecting a god is nowhere near a good idea, not unless you have a death wish. So not wanting to anger Artemis, I took the vial and eyed it. I was still wary of it since anything made by the gods should be handle carefully if handled at all.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll be here just in case you get out of control. Though I doubt it. This is a watered down version of the original." Artemis said like it was nothing.

I hesitated for a moment then nodded and downed the contents of the vial. I felt myself get very horny as I felt my cock tighten in my pants and I knew the only way I could get relief was by fucking some sweet, sweet pussy. Artemis saw this and grinned. It was time to put her plan in action. She led me into her cabin and indeed inside the cabin were her huntresses. Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, and Phoebe. They were all there wearing only just strips of leather that barely covered all their bits. I felt my cock jump seeing such a ravishing sight.

"My hunters, it is time for the ravaging to begin." Artemis announced which got a chorus of cheer to sound out.

"Which one of should go first though?" Bianca asked.

"I will since I've known him the longest." Thalia said with smugness in her voice.

"Like Hades, we all knows he needs an amazing start and I am the one to do that." Phoebe said.

"Please, Percy will do me first" Zoe said.

"But Percy always liked me the best." Bianca argued.

The hunters were about to get into a fight when Artemis intervened. Though I, even if I was super horny and needed to fuck one of these girls or goddess quickly, would've liked seeing an all-out cat fight between them all. Yes, the hair pulling, the groping, the tearing of what little clothing they were wearing, and then possibly the making out and more. It was every hot blooded male's fantasy.

"Girls, Silence, or you'll won't be getting any of Percy!" Artemis ordered.

The hunters bowed their heads. You could tell that they were just so frustrated that they needed some relief soon or else they'd go crazy.

"What do you suggest my lady?" Thalia asked.

"Zoe will take Percy's mouth; Thalia will take his cock. Then once you both have cum and Percy has cum, then we switch. Phoebe will take Percy's mouth and Bianca will take Percy's cock. Then after you've all cum, then you switch with Zoe on Percy's cock and Thalia on his mouth and then the same with Phoebe and Bianca, but switched positions. Then we save the best for last. Percy will have his way with me." Artemis said.

The hunters nodded.

"Good, now let's get to business." Artemis said.

She snapped her fingers and I was nude. My body was nice and muscular for a fourteen-year-old, in my opinion at least. I had a swimmer's body with lean muscles. Jutting out was my very impressive cock. All the hunters and Artemis licked their lips at the sight of the practically god like ornament.

"Oh gods, I can't wait for that to be in me." Thalia drooled.

"Now Percy, lie down and let my girls do their magic." Artemis said.

"I think I'll be doing a little more magic really, but either way works for me." I said as I laid down on the nearest bed.

Zoe climbed on and straddled my face. She gasped as she felt my tongue enter her wet opening.

"Oh gods!" Zoe moaned as she began humping my face.

Thalia was next and climbed onto the bed and lowered her pulsating cunt down on my shaft. She gasped and moaned as she was filled and stretched. Once she was fully sheathed, she then began bouncing up and down on me with all her might. Meanwhile, Bianca and Phoebe watched frowning.

"It's not fair, I hate waiting" Bianca mumbled and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Who says you'll be just waiting" Artemis asked.

The two remaining hunters turned and found their lady nude and lying on another bed.

"Bianca I want you to grind that sweet peach of yours against mine. Phoebe bring that cunt of yours to my mouth." Artemis ordered.

"Yes my lady." Bianca and Phoebe said then got into position.

Bianca began humping her pussy against Artemis' while Phoebe rode her lady's face. Artemis attacked Phoebe's cunt and munched away happily. She knew her way around a cunt for a virgin goddess, but that's just my opinion on the matter.

"Oh Gods yes, my lady. Fuck my cunt stick that godly tongue in me, yes, yes!" Phoebe moaned.

Bianca was grinding away and once she was in a good position, she moved her hands up and grabbed Phoebe's breasts from behind and began squeezing them.

"OH FUCK YES!" Phoebe moaned as Bianca pinched her nipples.

Well, Phoebe, Bianca, and Artemis are doing good. So let's get back to Zoe, Thalia, and I, Shall we? Thalia was going up and down harder and harder, loving how my cock penetrated her. I helped by pushing my hips up to meet Thalia's movements. Thalia was moaning up a storm.

"Gods, I love this cock. I love you Percy Jackson. OHFUCK YES!" Thalia groaned as she grinded down.

Zoe meanwhile was holding my head and pulling me deeper inside her, almost suffocating me with her own twat.

"Eat me Jackson, eat me. I want more, more damn it. I love how you eat me up. It's fucking incredible" Zoe moaned.

I couldn't reply as my mouth was full, but I gripped Zoe's hips tightly to leave marks and used my teeth to graze Zoe's clit.

"Holy fucking shit!" Zoe screeched.

I smirked as I knew I hit a sweet spot in Zoe. I then swirled my tongue, causing Zoe to gasp and buck on my face. I could feel Thalia's cunt massage and coax my seed out of him, but I wasn't about to give it up just yet. I then got an idea. I didn't really know if I could do this, but I wanted to try it anyways. I placed my mouth deeper in Zoe's cunt and began sucking it. Zoe moaned loudly as she was getting sucked. She had never felt anything like it before. Her eyes rolled up as her head was thrown back. She was lucky to remain on my face. Thalia was bouncing on me hard and fast. Rivulets of sweat washed down her body as she kept going. Her grunts and pants were getting louder and louder as she was getting close to her peak. She felt me throbbing and twitching inside her and she redoubled her efforts to get my seed. She wanted it badly.

Meanwhile with Artemis, Bianca, and Phoebe, Bianca pushed her clit harder and harder against Artemis' clit. Their juices flowed out, mixing together in an ever growing pool on the cot below them. Bianca was gripping Artemis' hips tightly and was sure to leave bruises. She could feel her lady push against her just as hard as she was. Phoebe was riding her lady's face and panting and moaning. She could feel Artemis' tongue swirl and dance up inside her and it was fucking amazing. The sucking and slurping that was reverberating around the room sounded so delicious. It just made Phoebe even wetter.

"Oh, my lady, more. Lick me more, please. I love your tongue inside me." Phoebe moaned.

Artemis smirked as she ate out Phoebe and marveled at the tart-like quality of her juices and wondered what her other hunters tasted like. Well she was going to find out in just a little while. Her own cunt was starting to spasm as it was being ground against Bianca's. I have to say, this girl knew how to hump pussy.

Okay, back to Zoe, Thalia, and I. Zoe could feel her orgasm approaching and she fought back as hard as she could, wanting the pleasure she was getting to last. I wanted the same. But I also wanted to get to the other girls. So I threw in another twist. I began using my powers and the juices inside her began to swirl like a whirlpool inside her. It felt so fucking amazing that Zoe almost fell off of me as her orgasm rocketed right through her.

"FUCK!" Zoe screamed.

Meanwhile Thalia was doing her best to get my seed in her. She was riding me up and down like a bucking bronco. Eventually, my cock swelled a bit and it fired off. I raised my hips as high as I could, thrusting myself as deep as I could into Thalia. Thalia gasped as my load coated her insides. This set her off as well.

"Oh gods!" Thalia moaned.

I just grunted as I emptied myself inside my cousin. The three of us were panting hard.

"That was fucking amazing." Thalia said.

"Yeah it was." I said.

Zoe didn't say anything. She was in a kind of comatose state due to my new trick.

"Holy fucking Hades! What did you do to her Percy?" Thalia asked as she saw the state her fellow hunter was in.

"Oh, she just enjoyed a new trick I came up with." I said idly.

Thalia looked closer and saw a goofy grin on Zoe's face and sighed.

"Whatever she had I want to." Thalia said.

"You'll have to wait your turn." I said.

Artemis, Phoebe, and Bianca were having their releases as well. In a wave of orgasmic bliss, the three came together. Phoebe's juices coated Artemis' face as she drank up the dousing Phoebe gave her. There was a huge lake of juices on the cot under where Bianca had been grinding her cunt against Artemis'. Bianca got off Artemis a bit wobbly, but regained her balance quickly. She turned to see if it was her turn and grinned and she saw it was.

"Phoebe come, it's our turn on Percy." Bianca said with excitement.

Phoebe had just gotten down from her high leapt off Artemis' face and raced to Percy with Bianca just ahead of her. Artemis sat up and shook her head in amusement. She then saw Zoe on the floor and looked at Thalia for an explanation since Percy was once again busy.

"It appears my lady that Percy has a new trick up his sleeve and he used it on Zoe, which is why she's in this state. I don't think it's permanent at all, but unsure how long she'll be like this" Thalia said.

"I see, well then we'll let her recover while you and I get to know one another better." Artemis said.

Thalia nodded as she made her way over to Artemis. They began kissing one another and Artemis stuck her tongue in Thalia's mouth. It shocked her a little, but only for a moment then she fought back with her own tongue. And while Thalia was making out with her immortal sister, Bianca and Phoebe got over to me, making sure to avoid the road block that is Zoe. They stood there and I had an idea. I wasn't interested in being on his back the entire night. I need to at least do some work other than just lay down and thrust up.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Phoebe lie on the cot." I ordered.

Phoebe did as she was told.

"Bianca get on all fours." I ordered.

Bianca followed my orders and got down on her hands and knees with her ass and pussy showing. I smiled as I caressed Bianca's ass. I then positioned myself and entered the daughter of Hades. Bianca moaned as she felt herself get filled and stretched. I then began moving in and out of her and leaned forward. Phoebe saw what I was going to do and moved herself as close to the edge of the cot without falling off. She spread her legs wide so I would have total access to her dripping core. She moaned when she felt me make contact.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Thalia were making out heavily now with their hands roaming and groping each other's bodies. Thalia's hand was the first to make it to Artemis' core. She shoved two fingers in and began pumping them in and out.

"Oh fuck, you are impatient aren't you?" Artemis moaned.

Thalia grinned as she moved her mouth down and began suckling on her neck. Artemis was at Thalia's mercy it seemed as Thalia dominated her sexually. Thalia added another finger into Artemis as she used her other hand to mind the goddess's tits.

"Oh Chaos." Artemis moaned as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

It seemed that Artemis was losing this battle, but that's when Artemis flipped them over so she was on top. She was a goddess so that meant she wasn't easy to defeat. She pulled Thalia's fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean. This act made Thalia moan. Artemis then used her mouth to worship Thalia's body. She licked, sucked, and nipped every piece of skin from head to toe. Thalia was moaning and withering as Artemis' mouth worked over her body.

"Oh my lady, your tongue feels so good on me." Thalia groaned.

"Wait until it's inside you." Artemis said with a grin.

I could tell Thalia was getting wet at the thought. She was also moaning like a madman or even a madwoman. Bus not as much as Bianca right here. Bianca was moaning and whimpering as she was getting fucked doggy-style. She could feel my cock slide in and out of her and she did her best to keep it inside her by using her cunt muscles to grip my length. She felt my hands slide over her hips and ass and it felt wonderful. I was enjoying this new position since I had more control. I was doggy fucking Bianca and eating out Phoebe. Phoebe was panting pretty hard herself. If she was panting like that now, she'll be really panting in just a little while. So I decided to use my show-stopper last. I was going to give Phoebe an orgasm she'd never forget, just like how I did to Zoe, who was actually still out of commission.

Back to Phoebe. Phoebe was rolling her erect nipples as she played with her breasts. She bit her bottom lip as she watched me eat her out. My tongue wasn't as gentle as Artemis', but it was still amazing. My movements were rough, coarse, and hard. I was seeking her sweet spots while Artemis knew where all of them were instinctively. It was a change, but Phoebe liked it. She liked my rough style since she was kind of a rough girl.

"Mmmm, fucking eat me Percy. Drink my juices. Fuck, it feels so good to have your tongue in me." Phoebe moaned.

She used her legs and locked them around my head to keep me from moving. I didn't mind as I concentrated on the task on hand. I was also thrusting harder and harder in and out of Bianca's twat too. As for Artemis and Thalia, Artemis had finally reached Thalia's cunt. Thalia was now a moaning mess with her hips rocking and thrusting, wanting Artemis to enter. Artemis grinned and without a warning she dove in. This caused Thalia to gasp as a flood of her juices spilled out. Artemis could taste Thalia as well as me. She drank it all like the sweet ambrosia gods and demigods alike drink.

"Good gods that was amazing." Thalia panted.

Artemis looked up and grinned. Her faces covered with Thalia's juices. Thalia brought Artemis up and licked her juices off Artemis' face. Artemis moaned as she felt Thalia give her face a tongue bath.

"My turn." Thalia purred into Artemis' ear.

Thalia then flipped them over and Thalia dove right at Artemis' pussy without any foreplay. Artemis gasped loudly and her hips rocked as Thalia began eating her fiercely.

"Oh fuck, you are really an impatient one." Artemis moaned.

Thalia said nothing as she kept devouring Artemis' cunt like a starving man. As for what was going on between Bianca, Phoebe, and I, Bianca felt my hands slide from her ass to the sides of her body then they went to cup her swaying tits. She moaned as she felt my hands pleasure her mounds. She lowered her head moaning.

"Gods, oh fucking gods, Percy!" Bianca moaned as my fingers tweaked her nipples.

Phoebe was a moaning mess as she felt my teeth graze her clit. This caused her to jolt.

"Fuck, do that again. Oh Fuck yeah, again. Fuck yes, again!" Phoebe wailed as she groped her tits harder.

I was working harder than I was the first time and I was so glad I had taken that potion Artemis gave to him earlier or else I would be exhausted by now. I could feel the potion still coursing through my veins, giving me the stamina I needed. My cock hadn't even deflated yet. It was still rock-hard and ready to go. I just hoped there weren't any side-effects to this at all. I didn't want to have to go through the rest of my life with a constant hard-on. I knew no mortal doctor could help me and I'd be embarrassed to have to go to a godly one. I really didn't want to explain that I needed the potion to have an orgy with Artemis, Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, and Phoebe. Yeah, that will go well. It sounded even more stupid in my mind.

Meanwhile, Thalia kept up her assault as she ate out Artemis. Artemis was rolling her hips, rocking them and doing everything she could to hump Thalia's face. Artemis' body was coated with sweat that just made her even more godly. She looked so fucking hot. Though Thalia wasn't paying much attention to the sight since she was enjoying her delicious treat.

"Thalia, oh Chaos, you have much talent." Artemis groaned.

This gave Thalia more confidence and ate out Artemis with even more vigor than she had before.

"OH CHAOS!" Artemis moaned.

Thalia's face was coated with Artemis' sweet nectar. She drank up as much as she could then she was pulled up and was given the tongue bath treatment. They then laid there watching the sight of me in action with Bianca and Phoebe. By this time, Zoe had finally awakened. Her mind was still in a hazy of pleasure, but she soon came back to herself.

"Enjoy your nap?" Thalia asked.

Zoe made her way over to her goddess and fellow hunter.

"I did." Zoe answered.

"What in the name of Zeus did he do to you?" Thalia asked.

"I am not sure, but I think he used the powers he has to control water and made my pussy into a mini whirlpool." Zoë said.

"I didn't know he could do that." Thalia said.

"Me neither." Zoe said.

Artemis smiled. She knew then and there that I'm just full of surprises she thought. But that was soon replaced as she, Thalia, and Zoe heard a yowling cry and turned to see Phoebe in complete rapture.

"Fuck, looks like another one has gotten Percy's treatment." Thalia said.

"She's going to be out for a bit." Zoë said as I was using the same trick I used on Zoe on Phoebe now.

"Percy what are you . . . Oh gods, don't stop! Oh my fucking gods, this is so damn incredible!" Phoebe moaned as her body began to shake and tremble.

Meanwhile, Bianca was still getting doggy fucked by me. Bianca could feel the vibrations of the coat and was going to ask what was going on when one of my hands left one of her breasts and found her clit. I then began to tweak and tease it and this sent Bianca to pure bliss.

"OH SHIT!" Bianca screamed.

I felt Bianca's cunt squeeze me and I worked faster and sprayed my second load into her. My cock was buried as deep as it could get into Bianca. Phoebe fell unconscious and the only way you could tell she was alive was the slight raise and lower of her chest. She was now in the same state Zoe was in a little while ago. I removed my head from Phoebe's cunt and detached myself from Bianca's cunt. I then got up and stretched his muscles. I was a little cramped up and needed to stretch me limps out a little.

"That was an impressive show there Percy." Artemis said.

"I thank you Lady Artemis, I aim to please." I said bowing my head to her.

"Oh yeah, we definitely know how you aim." Thalia said with a smirk.

"I didn't see you complaining." I shot back.

Zoe giggled at Thalia's red face.

"Well don't stop now. We still have a few phases of this orgy left to complete." Artemis said.

"Let's do it then." I said.

"Good. Now Zoe, Thalia, could you two move Phoebe off so you can get to work. Bianca come here so I can taste you." Artemis commanded.

Bianca, who was standing and admiring my handiwork, headed to Artemis while Zoe and Thalia carried Phoebe over to one of the unused cots to recoup. They then headed back over to me.

"How do you want us Percy?" Zoe asked.

"Well, how about we do the same as I did before, but Zoe, you'll be on your back as I fuck you." I said.

The two hunters nodded and got in position. Though before we got started, Thalia asked me to clean up the mess Phoebe had made. I nodded and used my powers and gathered up all of Phoebe's juices and then I divided them between Zoë and Thalia. The girls drank the juices down.

"Yummy, Phoebe has a tart taste to her." Zoe commented.

Thalia nodded as she laid back on the cot, legs spread, and ready for my mouth. Zoe got on her back and spread her legs wide too. I just stood there for a moment to soak in the sight of both girls open wide just for me. I then got into position myself. I speared Zoe as I lowered my head into Thalia's cunt. Both girls moaned as they were penetrated. In the meantime, Artemis and Bianca decided to enjoy each other in a classic 69 position, eating one another out. They were both moaning and enjoying the other's tongue deep inside their inner sanctum. Despite the sight being as enjoyable as it was, I still had to focus on Thalia and Zoe here. I found this position easier than the one before when I was doing Bianca doggy style. I made more range of motion than before. My hands would roam from cupping and playing with Zoe's tits to rubbing and caressing Thalia's ass. Both girls seemed to appreciate my attentions as they moaned wherever my hands traveled.

"Fuck Percy, you really know your way around a woman." Zoe moaned.

"Fuck, his tongue is almost as good as his cock is. Fuck me, fuck me good cousin." Thalia mewled.

This all went on with me fucking both girls as Artemis and Bianca munched on each other's peaches. It went on until they all came in orgasmic bliss. Thalia was passed out like Zoe was before and Phoebe was just only starting to get over.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Phoebe groaned as she sat up.

"It was Percy and it was fucking amazing." Zoe said as she sat up.

"Yeah, Thalia would agree with you if she could talk right now." Bianca said with her face covered in Artemis' juices.

"Get back here Bianca. You need a good cleaning." Artemis said as she pulled Bianca down and gave her a tongue bath which Bianca returned to her.

Phoebe got up and stretched.

"Well it looks like it my turn again." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but can you help me carry Thalia?" Zoe asked.

Phoebe nodded and helped her fellow hunter carry Thalia to the cot she was using. Bianca was now back up freshly clean thanks to Artemis.

"Zoe come here, it's your turn to be eaten." Artemis said crooking her finger.

Zoe walked over to Artemis as Bianca and Phoebe got into position with me. The same positions Zoe and Thalia were in. I of course cleaned the area that had Thalia's juices and shared them with Phoebe and Bianca. Once done, I pierced Phoebe's cunt with my cock as I also began devouring Bianca's pussy. Meanwhile Zoe and Artemis were in a 69 position, enjoying each other's sweet peach. I was now very thankful I had taken that potion since I knew I'd probably be as exhausted as fuck from all of this. Hell, I still felt great even after all the times I came and I was still ready for more. I hammered away at Phoebe's cunt as I chowed down on Bianca's cunt.

"Oh gods, Percy your tongue feels so good." Bianca moaned.

"Wait until he really gives it to you." Phoebe said through a groan.

"I . . . can't . . . wait . . . for . . . it." Bianca panted as she rocked her hips to my tongue.

Again, my hands roamed. My hands went from Phoebe's breasts to caress Bianca's ass and then back and forth. This went on until there were loud moans as we all came. Bianca had just joined Thalia in being passed out from all the pleasure. She was carried over by Zoe and Phoebe while Thalia was now awake and ready for more. Artemis though had other plans.

"Okay girls, time for you to entertain yourselves while I have my time with Percy." Artemis said.

They all pouted, but agreed since they didn't want to argue or defy. They began to enjoy each other as Artemis sauntered over to me.

"Do you still have enough for one more round?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Excellent, let's get started." Artemis said.

She pulled me to her cot and dragged me so I was on top of her. We made out for a while and then Artemis maneuvered herself to feel my cock just touching her entrance.

"Fuck me Percy Jackson." Artemis purred.

I pushed myself into Artemis and we groaned as we felt one another so intimately. I then began pumping away in and out of Artemis. Artemis held me close as pleasure ripped through her body. Meanwhile, back with the hunters, Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe had decided to play with Bianca's still unconscious body. They knew she wouldn't mind at all. So they explored the daughter of Hades' body, touching and caressing every part.

"Her breasts feel so soft." Thalia said.

"They do, I want to taste them." Zoe said.

She then bent down and began licking and nibbling them. This caused Bianca to shift and moan, but not awaken. This caused the other three hunters to giggle since Bianca looked so cute. Back with Artemis and me. We were in a heated coupling, both of us panting heavily as we grunted, groaned, and moaned out in pleasure. I pushed in and out as Artemis' hips moved in time with my pumps.

"You feel so good Percy; your cock feels so good. I knew this was the perfect gift to you for saving us. More, harder, faster." Artemis groaned.

I buried my head into Artemis' neck as I worked my body harder in, giving not only myself great pleasure, but Artemis as well. Artemis was gripping my back, holding on for dear life. As this all went on, Bianca soon awoke to find her fellow hunters pleasuring her body.

"Oh gods, now this is the way to be woken up." Bianca said through a moan.

There were giggles from the other three hunters as they kept enjoying Bianca's body. Soon Bianca came and they decided that they wanted the same treatment. Bianca traded spots with Zoe so it was Zoe's turn to get pleasured. This went on with after Zoe, it was Phoebe and then Thalia last. They were all having great fun with each other. All of this went on for quite a while. Eventually, Thalia, Bianca, Phoebe, and Zoe were all done and spent. But that didn't stop them from enjoying the show in front of them. They turned to Artemis and I and started rubbing themselves at the sight they were holding. I was pounding into Artemis as hard and fast as I could with sweat pouring off my body. I dipped my head down and began to taste Artemis' sweat tits. They tasted so good that I thought for a second there that I was eating some ambrosia. I devoured them as Artemis arched her back, pushing her chest into my eager mouth.

"OH CHAOS!" Artemis moaned as she came.

I felt Artemis' twat squeeze my cock tight and I exploded into her. I exited Artemis' now fucked up cunt and laid beside Artemis exhausted.

"That was amazing Percy. You truly are a true man." Artemis panted as she stroked my wet lock.

"Thank you, and thanks for the orgy. It was without a doubt the best experience I've ever had in my life." Percy said tiredly.

"You're welcome Percy." Artemis said and kissed my head.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now we need rest. Girls come join us. Let us make sure Percy still feels loved tonight." Artemis commanded.

Thalia, Bianca, Phoebe, and Zoe all nodded and made their way to us. It was clear that the potion Artemis had all of us take had run its course and all six of us were completely spent. They all climbed in with Artemis and I and all six of just cuddled together and eventually passed out from exhaustion.

Merry Christmas Percy Jackson.

 **Okay, I made this way longer than what I wanted. I really overdid this chapter here. But then again, I might end up doing that with all orgies I write for this story. If they do end up long like this one, don't expect everything Percy did here to do again. I'll update again whenever I can. I really hope I didn't make too many grammar errors.**

 **P.S. Have any of you read a fanfiction called "The Perseus Attraction"? I've been reading that through my free time, and it's literally the strangest and weirdest fanfiction I have ever read before. What do those who have read it think of the story?**


	4. Author's Note

**Some of you have been laboring that the previous chapter was from another story. I'll be honest, it wasn't entirely, but mostly, yes it was. I've been in a bad mood lately people. A project that I was working on for my college classes didn't pass because of a mistake that I made and because of that, I ended up failing my previous course. And the only option I have to try and make up for that is retaking the course next year. So far, I'm planning to just drop out of college after the year is finished and just get a job instead. I came so far, and I ended up failing. And I've been pretty depressed and pissed off about it. So I'm sorry if I've angered and/or offended you all. But I was angry from failing my course, and I'm one of those people that lets his emotions get the best of him. So if you all want, I'll delete the chapter and replace it with another. Just please stop getting on my case about it. I've been in a pretty bad mood as it is lately, and I don't need it to get any worse. Again, I apologize if I've disappointed you, but my anger gets to me really easily and it's hard to think when you're angry.**


	5. Gaia x Nyx

**A lot has been going on lately and I've been having trouble finding the time to work on my stories. I wanted to get through the school year, which I did, I've been looking for a job, filling out applications and going to some interviews, and I recently found out my mom has breast cancer. A lot has been going on this past month alone. Sorry for making you all wait for so long. I know you all have been waiting for me to update. I'll try to find all the time I have to write. Enjoy the new chapter, if you can that is. I know a lot of you are still pissed at me from the last chapter, which I don't blame you for. I'll make sure it never happens again.**

Gaia x Nyx

 _Gaia, primordial goddess of the earth, motherhood, and the mother of the titans and giants, daughter of Chaos and Chaos alone, doesn't have a second parent, played by Eva Green._

 _Nyx, primordial goddess of night, darkness, and shadows, daughter of Chaos and Chaos alone, doesn't have a second parent, played by Liv Tyler._

 **Some people have been telling how they think the story might be a little better if I continued from where I took the Gaia chapter to. So I'm gonna make this chapter through that, a sequel to the chapter Gaia. Hope you all like, especially those who have been telling me that the story would be better continuing from Gaia making Percy her divine husband and rule the universe by her side.**

You know, many people would probably kill to be in the position that I'm in right now. Ruling the entire universe as king is probably the most amazing opportunity in a man's life. But the thing is I'm not really like most men. I'm different in quite a number of ways, at least that's what I think. So FYI, there you go, that's that. Now as far as where I'm at right now goes, I didn't really ask for this to happen to me. After failing to defeat Gaia, she captured both all Roman and Greek demigods alike. She had us all locked up like rats and took over Camp Half-Blood as her new home. Her servants have been mocking us for being defeated and our reign in this world coming to an end. Eventually though, one day, she has a centaur come and bring me to her. There she tells me that she'll willingly let everyone here live and she would also let both the gods and the mortals live as well if I agreed to rule the entire universe by her side. She wanted me to be her divine husband so she can have someone by her side to make things interesting for her while she rules all. I didn't want anything to do with this, but she was eventually able to seduce me into agreeing with her. In a way, I'm basically cheating on my girlfriend Annabeth. I feel terrible about tall of this and the fact that I'm being controlled so easily by Gaia, but what can I possibly do about it? Gaia has tied up all possible loose ends already, so I have nothing on her here. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and especially Annabeth, didn't take any of this news well at all. Well, every Greek and Roman didn't take this well at all, but the other six took it the worst. Gaia forcing me to be her divine husband and having me rule the universe by her side for the rest of eternity. They didn't like the sound of this at all. Annabeth was livid about it. She didn't want Gaia to force me to rule by her side and she didn't like the thought at all of me being with another woman, especially if it was against my own will and Gaia out of all women. I really wish there was something that I could do about this, but there isn't.

"Hey there lover man." Gaia said seductively, making her way towards me.

I should probably give you all a clearing on the moment right now. It's been two weeks since that night she was able to seduce me into ruling the universe by her side. Most of the time I've been just staying in bed in the Big House. The times that I actually get out of bed are the times where I basically threaten and/or kill a monster for giving a demigod a hard time. The only possible good thing about all of this is that when I kill a monster, Gaia doesn't say or do anything to stop me. As a matter of fact, a lot of monsters have been trying to talk Gaia into killing me and just getting rid of me so I don't end up killing too many monsters for mocking my friends. You all know what she has to say about that? It's always something like: "He's the king of the universe, he's allowed to do whatever he pleases.", "He's my husband and I will not get rid of him.", and "Percy Jackson, the way you fight a monster makes me so wet and horny. I'm gonna ride you like a madman.", and then she kills the monster herself. You'd be surprised as to how many monsters still want nothing more than to kill me. But with Gaia wanting me alive and by her side, all monsters that give me a hard time about something, she doesn't hesitate to kill for me. Interesting how things work out sometimes, ain't it?

"Gaia." I responded.

When Gaia was right next to the bed, she removed her robes, once again revealing herself in all of her nude glory. I can't lie, that body of hers does turn me on. I know Annabeth is beyond pissed with what Gaia is doing when the two of us are alone. But even this goddess has a beauty that I can't ignore. With her once again completely naked, she crawled into bed with me and stripped me of my clothes.

"You know Percy; you never seize to amaze me. I never would've known how creative a demigod can get in sex." Gaia said crawling her fingers over my chest.

"We've literally had sex every single night." I commented, which got her to lean closer to me.

"And it never gets old. I just simply enjoy the pleasure of your company." Gaia said and then started to slowly lick my face.

I did nothing to stop her. Not because I liked this, . . . okay, maybe a part me does like the attention I get from Gaia, but other than that, I didn't really want to reject her because doing that could get one of my friends killed, and I don't want that. This was like a Greek mythology version of Star Wars Return of the Jedi. This is basically that with Gaia being Jabba the Hutt and me being Leia. The difference though is that, Gaia is a goddess and not a slug, I'm a demigod and not a princess, I've been taken as a divine husband and not a sex slave, and I'm not entirely disgusted with this. Half of me is disgusted by this, the other half actually liked it a lot. I tell you, with how Gaia has been to me these past two weeks, she literally makes it almost impossible for me to keep a hold of any hatred I could have for her.

"Yummy." Gaia whispered seductively right at me ear and continued her advances towards me.

"Oh Gaia." I sighed and brought her lips and tongue to mine.

Like every other time we make out, Gaia gets on top of me and begins to grind herself against me. With how Gaia is when we're alone, it's just impossibly hard to resist her. Her lust and love is intoxicating. It's contagious enough to be a universal drug addiction. Even though we've been doing this God knows how many times exactly each night, I just can't help but devour her and take a hold of every corner of her body. I have to say though; it was also kinda weird, doing this, especially with how Gaia's legend is. First, her lover was her very first son Oranos, then it was her brother Tartarus, then it was her grandson, my father, Poseidon, and now it's me. Just goes to show you, Gaia is pretty easily offended. Her love for Oranos was destroyed when Oranos started killing their own children. Her love for Tartarus was destroyed after the first war the Olympians had with their children, the giants. Her love for Poseidon was destroyed when he overthrew the titans and when he refused to acknowledge the son they had together Antaeus just because of how terrible his mental and emotional health was with him always wanting to kill someone and all. And now, here she is, taking me as her fourth lover and with how the two of us are, with my desire to be the best of myself and her desire to have a man she can truly love no matter what in her immortal life, I might just be the fourth and final lover for her. Personally, I hope for that since offending her is actually the last thing I want, no matter how much it irritates me on how she's ruling the universe through camp and all. I could just feel it every time we're together, just like right now. The only difference this time was when Gaia made a sudden stop on her advances on me.

"What?" I asked her.

"We have a guest." Gaia said.

Just then, from the floor of the room, there came a black hole. It looked like one of those black holes or one of those portals or something. I couldn't tell what it was though. And then there came out from it a black ball of smoke. The black disappeared and the black smoke began to take shape and form. I wasn't' really sure what to make of this, but with Gaia simply doing nothing and watching this ball of black smoke, I had nothing to be nervous or scared about. Eventually, the smoke formed into a woman that was completely naked like Gaia and me right now, with black wings on her back and that looked a little like Gaia. As soon as the woman appeared, I knew right away who it was, especially since I've already met her once in the realm of hers and Gaia's brother Tartarus.

"Nyx." Gaia simply said getting up from and making her way to her sister.

"Gaia." Nyx responded and embraced her sister.

I tell you all, this is a sight I would never think to have in my sight. Two crazy and evil yet hot and intoxicating women who are sisters to each other, hugging each other while they're both naked and not having a single shred of clothes on them. As they hugged, Nyx eventually had her wings condensed inside of her body until they weren't able to be seen anymore. Then they both planted a kiss on both of each other's cheeks. I have to say, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find this alluring and that it wasn't turning me on.

"Welcome, my dear sister. I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Gaia said.

"Thank you Gaia. It's been too long since we've last saw each other." Nyx said.

'Gaia and Nyx. Nyx and Gaia. The two daughters of Chaos. This is a completely different sight.' I thought to myself.

"I see that you've been enjoying your spoils." Nyx said referring to me.

"Indeed. He's my new divine husband. And he's so much better than Oranos, Tartarus, and Poseidon." Gaia said turning to my direction.

"I can easily say that he'll most likely be better than our other brother Erebus. I dare even say that he'd be better than our eldest brother Eros, even though we've never been with him." Nyx said staring at me with lust and hunger.

"Indeed." Gaia said seductively licking her lips at me.

This was really turning me on. The two daughters of Chaos are really both a hell of a looker, especially at the same time. They both looked so goddamn gorgeous with Gaia's raven black hair and Nyx's pitch black hair, Gaia's earth blue eyes with hints of green in them and Nyx's dark blue eyes with hints of black in them, Gaia's 32C boobs and Nyx's 34B boobs, their slim bodies, their creamy tanned skin, their shaven pussies, and their strong and powerful personalities. The more this continues, the more I'm gonna throw logic out the fucking window and enjoy being the spoils of war. You know, maybe there's something for me to make other guys murder for after all.

"Would you like to ravish my husband with me?" Gaia asked Nyx.

"You'd really share your spoils of war with me?" Nyx suspiciously asked.

"Only with you, my beautiful sister." Gaia said.

"Well . . . alright then." Nyx shrugged.

'First this was just a Jabba the Hutt and Slave Leia thing. But now, this thing has gone from that to an Oreo, where I'm the stuffing and the daughters of Chaos are the crust.' I thought to myself.

The daughters of Chaos came over to me and got on the bed. Gaia then uncovered the blanket from my body, revealing my naked body. But their main focus was on my rock hard aching cock.

"Oh my, what a wonderful surprise. He's even bigger than Erebus." Nyx said.

"Just wait until he puts that meat of his to use." Gaia said.

Then they both started to lick and suck my cock. And I thought Gaia oral fucking me by herself was enough to get me withering around like a mad worm. But her and her sister Nyx at the same time? That's enough to make me go crazy and lose my mind. What made it even more amazing was that they were having a tongue battle with each other and kissing while they were at it. It was all good enough to get me to clench and unclench my fists on the sheets of the bed at a rapid pace. I wasn't entirely sure where the two of them were able to develop these skills from, but we all loved it, so who's complaining?

"I – I think I'm – I'm about – about to – to – to cum." I got out as best as I could, which you all can clearly tell wasn't really too good.

"Well then, Nyx, would you like to do the honors?" Gaia asked.

"I would love to." Nyx answered taking my entire cock in her mouth and sucking harder than before.

Then Gaia took whatever Nyx wasn't able to get in her mouth with her hand and started jacking me off. She had a very vice and tight hold over it. This combo literally had me thrashing my head back and forth. My head was literally thrashing like a hard rock and heavy metal star. And at the brink of my orgasmic abyss, I unleashed my load into Nyx's mouth. She kept sucking and sucking until there was none left to come out. When she got it all, she withdrew herself from my cock and crashed her mouth on Gaia's. They were swapping and sharing my cum with each other. I wasn't able to pay too much attention to this course of action though. I was still trying to recover from the huge load the daughters of Chaos made me unleash. By the time I was able to come back to my senses was when they had finished enjoying my cum.

"Mm, so good." Nyx moaned.

"Percy Jackson is indeed the best man for a husband ever." Gaia commented.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now I ride you." Nyx said straddling me.

"Hey, wait a minute. I should ride him first. He's my husband." Gaia complained.

"Yeah, but I'm the guest. And you did say you'd share him with me. So please, just share Gaia." Nyx said patting Gaia's cheek.

I could tell that while Gaia knew Nyx was right and that she had no way to argue with her sister, she wasn't happy about this. Well luckily for her, I can easily fix that.

"Don't worry Gaia. I won't leave you out." I said grabbing her hand and bringing her to me.

She seemed to catch on right away with what I was getting at with the lust filled smirk she got on her face. Then she mounted my face in reverse cowgirl position with her ass in my sight and her facing her sister.

"I want that next." Nyx said as she grabbed my cock and shoved it inside her.

Just like Gaia, despite the fact that Nyx is a mother of many children, she's extremely tight. Gaia and Nyx are mothers and yet they're both really tight. Makes fucking them all the more amazing. Nyx was moaning and groaning in pain from my being in her like that, but with how she didn't even bother to give herself time to adjust and just started bouncing on me, I guess she loved the pain. And with that, I started eating Gaia out. I also met Nyx at her thrusts to thrust deeper inside her.

"HOLY CHAOS! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! MAKE ME FEEL VIOLATED PERCY! WRECK ME WITH YOUR WRECKING BALL!" Nyx screamed.

"Yes Percy, yes! That's it! Eat me! Eat me! Eat me! Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Gaia exclaimed trying to grab a hold of the bed and trying to bring herself even closer to me.

I'd be surprised if no one, monster and demigod alike could hear what was going on right now. I was able to keep the volume down these past two weeks with Gaia. But since I was in an Oreo right now, there wasn't anything I could do about the noise really, other than just make it even louder. Such as the fact that I was making Gaia moan louder and louder. With how tight Nyx was and with how my cock was being strangled, I couldn't help but groan and moan inside Gaia, which was getting her volume louder.

"OH! OH CHAOS! I THINK I'M GONNA . . . OH, OH, OH, AHH!" Nyx screamed releasing her load, which triggered a small orgasm from me as well.

"That was amazing." Nyx panted.

"Indeed, it looked amazing. But Percy dear, I still need to cum." Gaia said.

I just continued to eat Gaia out at that. But what came after that was different. Nyx brought herself to Gaia and started to rub their pussies together. This got both of them moaning again. And then they crashed their tongue and mouths together to start a heated make out session. I got a pretty interesting idea at that. I should probably mention that over the past two weeks of fucking Gaia and everything, having sex with Gaia kinda rubbed off on me and I was granted some upgrades to my powers. I was also granted powers that I didn't even know existed or were possible for me to have. Using my posers, I made another tongue in my mouth out of the cum that was still dripping out of Nyx and I used that tongue to eat out Nyx to. I used the precum I was able to get from Gaia and extend the length of my real tongue so I could go inside her really deep just like her sister. I got to eat two pussies for the price of one. How lucky am I? It got both Gaia and Nyx moaning really loud again and got them to intensify their make out session. I was wiggling both tongues inside of them and having them slither all over their insides like a snake. And I didn't stop until I got both of them to cum. Well mostly Gaia, Nyx still had to recover from her previous orgasm.

"Oh wow." Nyx said.

"Oh Yeah." Gaia said.

Then they both got off my face and were on their fours on the bed, breathing really hard.

"I want to try something." I said.

"I don't know if I can go on." Gaia panted.

"Me to." Nyx agreed.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one doing all the work this time." I said as I made my way to them.

At that, I got behind Gaia and rammed myself in her not yet fucked today cunt. She squealed in surprise at my sudden assault. And then I grabbed Nyx and brought her over to me. I lifted her up and then brought her pussy back to my mouth with my me carrying her and having her legs around my neck as I was still on my knees fucking Gaia and eating Nyx out.

"Oh Percy! Oh yes Percy! That's it! Make me yours!" Gaia panted.

"You're so much better than Erebus. He can't pleasure me worth Pegasus shit." Nyx moaned combing her fingers through my hair.

At that, I started to suck really hard on Nyx's clit.

"OH FUCK! OH! OH CHAOS! I'M GONNA DIE FROM THIS PLASURE!" Nyx exclaimed.

After about half an hour, I finally came in Gaia again and was able to get Nyx to unleash her next orgasm. Nyx was gripping my hair pretty tightly. I thought that she was about to start ripping it out of my scalp. Gaia was face flat on the bed with her ass still hanging in the air. I then gently placed Nyx right next to Gaia in the exact same position. It seemed that even though they both hardly had any strength left, they both started wiggling their asses. Their asses were both just screaming to be fucked. Since I was still behind Gaia, I rammed her cock in her ass. Nyx was bummed out about that and was about to slump in sorrow, but just like last time, I can easily fix this little problem.

"Hold on Nyx. I got you covered to." I said.

Focusing on the strength I still had and focusing on my new powers, I made another me. Through my power, I made a water avatar of me. It's basically kinda like that multiform technique in Dragon Ball Z. So I used that other me and rammed myself inside Nyx. Since I was both myself and my avatar clone, I could feel everything, see everything, and hear everything from both bodies. In other words, I was able to feel the tightness of both asses here. I got to fuck two asses for the price of one.

"YES PERCY! MAKE ME FEEL VIOLATED! VIOLATED UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE ANYMORE!" Nyx screamed.

That's right Percy! Fuck my needy ass! Abuse my naughty ass!" Gaia exclaimed.

Both versions of me went a lot faster at that. I started to go at my fastest pace for both of them. Hanging out with Gaia has truly affected me in so many ways. Well, at least some good has come from it. I kept going until I had trouble keeping up the pace. Both of their asses were just as tight as their pussies. They were really sandwiching my cocks. Before I could cum again, my heart started to beat harder and faster, and I knew that my strength was starting to expire. Despite the powers I have and my great mastery and control over them, they were given to me by a primordial being, and I'm only a demigod. Which means these powers can really drain me of so much of my energy. They could even completely drain me of my own life if I don't allow myself to take a break. So I had to exit both Gaia and Nyx and the avatar me disappeared back inside me and I fell on my fours next. I couldn't use any of my powers anymore and I was getting pretty tired, but I still wanted a little more before I call it quits for tonight. I grabbed a hold of Gaia's ass and started eating it out.

"Oh, you are a naughty boy." Gaia moaned.

At that, Nyx brought her ass to me as well. I was switching between both asses as they both started to twerk and wiggle their asses against my face. They were ever trying to use their asses to make an Oreo out of my face.

"Such a good boy." Nyx panted.

I kept it up until I was short of breath. I fell on my back on the bed. I was close to another orgasm, but I didn't have any strength left, so I had an aching erection right now. But luckily for me, it wasn't gonna stay that way. Gaia moved just so she could get my cock in her mouth and started blowing me. Nyx moved so the blanket of the bed was moved back and then came back to Gaia and I. Gaia was able to get my final orgasm of the night and swallow it all, which wasn't really much though. After that, Gaia and Nyx worked together to clean me up. After I was clean, they crawled to me and brought the blanket over us. Then they both crashed their mouths and tongues on mine and we had a three-way make out session. With how all three of us were still pretty tired though, it didn't last for too long, ending when we were all only inches away from passing out.

"Oh Percy. That was amazing. You never seize to amaze me." Gaia said.

"I am truly honored to be fucked by you Percy Jackson." Nyx commented.

"Thank you ladies. It truly was an amazing experience." I panted.

"You know the best part about this?" Gaia asked.

"What?" I responded.

"Since Nyx is my sister and I shared her with you and she now loves you just like me, you're her divine husband now to.

"I'm married to two primordial goddesses now?" I asked.

"Yep." The daughters of Chaos answered.

"So in other words, my sex life is now an Oreo, where I'm the stuffing and you two are the crust." I stated.

Gaia and Nyx both burst into laughter at that.

"Handsome, strong, sweet, athletic, and funny. Is Percy the perfect husband or what?" Gaia asked tracing random patterns on my chest with the tips of her fingers, which left goosebumps on me.

"Yes. Fuck both Tartarus and Erebus. You're our new husband now." Nyx said moving closer to me.

"Alright then." I said, bringing them both closer to me so they were cuddling against me and then we passed out.

You know what; maybe I'll love this life after all. Sorry Annabeth.

 **Just so you all know, yes, this was all me. I didn't take anything from anyone. On that note, I wrote a lot of sex in here. I really hope you all like. In my personal opinion, I don't really think that they're enough fanfictions that have Percy end up with Gaia and/or Nyx. Actually there's hardly any at all. I have to say, I'm kinda surprised that I'm one of the only few who actually want to try pairing Percy with the daughters of Chaos. Oh well. Anyways, a fan has told me that there should a story continuing from where I left off at the Gaia chapter and have Percy and Gaia have a great ending together. Since I think there needs to be more Percy x Gaia stories, I'll make another story for that. I'm gonna be writing a little more than what I thought. Keep your eyes open for that story. I don't know when I'll have it posted, but I'll get working on it right after I update for my other stories. Later.**


	6. Annabeth x Piper x Hazel

**At the request of one of my good friend Anonimus Maximus. Once again, every chapter is of a random sexual activity at a random place. With Logan Lerman playing Percy Jackson and an actress playing as his sex friends. Though with how many actresses I've already found for the goddesses in "Love The Goddesses", it may be a little difficult to find actresses for all the demigoddesses and the hunters, except for those that already have one like Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia. I'll do whatever I can though. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. And Anonimus Maximus, even though this might not go as you hope, I hope you still like the chapter.**

Annabeth x Piper x Hazel

 _Annabeth Chase, demigoddess of Athena, played by Alexandra Daddario._

 _Piper McLean, demigoddess of Aphrodite, played by Caitlin Stasey._

 _Hazel Levesque, demigoddess of Hades, played by Bailee Madison._

I've missed the Argo II. I'm so happy to finally be out of Tartarus. And I was so happy that Annabeth and I were reunited with Jason, Piper, Leo, hazel, and Frank. As for Coach Hedge, well, I wasn't as happy to see him. But it was nice to see that he to was still alive. The fact that Reyna paid us a visit though, that was unexpected. I honestly didn't really think that Annabeth's message would be able to be reached by anyone, what with us being in Tartarus and all. But it was one of those moments that I was more than happy to be wrong about. As for Nico, well, it was nice to see that he was still alive, though I still wasn't quite fully ready to forgive him. I mean, sure, he had his reasons, but that doesn't make me feel any less angry at him when he found me in New Rome when I couldn't remember anything about myself and he just decided to pretend that he didn't know me instead of helping me reclaim my memories. But at least he was able to help the others in getting through the House of Hades. And as of now, he, Reyna, and Coach Hedge are heading back to New York and use the Athena Pavilion to try to end the war coming between Greeks and Romans. I just hope that the three of them can make it on time before it's too late. Every second of everyday counts. I did however felt bad about Bob/Iapetus and Damasen. I wasn't happy that Annabeth and I had to leave them to die like that. I really wished that there was something that we could do for them. But I already knew for a fact that there was nothing that we could do, so I just had to deal with that.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked concerned, coming up to me.

I was just standing at the edge of the ship and looking out into the sky, thinking about where we were right now, and were we will and may end up at in the future. Gaia was planning to reawaken in just a couple of days, on the Feast of Spes. And as of right now, we didn't really have too much planned for whatever else Gaia will throw at us. In my opinion, we're pretty lucky to have made it this far. And it's also in my opinion that we'll be lucky to make it even further from where we are right now.

"I'm just getting some fresh air. I just need a little time to process what's going on." I answered.

"You've been out here for quite a while." Annabeth said wrapping her arms around me from behind and placing her head on my shoulder.

"I just can't stop thinking and worrying about how it almost seems like that no matter what we do, Gaia will always be one step ahead of us, no matter what." I sighed.

"Yeah, Piper told us during dinner. She said that seeing you like this was kinda scary to her." Annabeth said.

I've been in this spot for quite a few hours. Earlier, Piper had found me and told me that dinner was ready. I told her that I wasn't really hungry. She and I then had a talk about why I seemed so troubled and bothered. She said that I've pretty much been like this ever since we escaped Tartarus and the House of Hades. I told her what was bothering me and why I was acting a little unusual lately. After that, she tried to persuade me into coming with her and joining everyone for dinner. Of course, I rejected and told her that I didn't really want anything to eat at the moment and to tell everyone to enjoy their meals. She was disappointed in my rejection, but I think she understood that I just needed some time to myself. So she told me to take it easy and headed inside.

"The worst of this entire quest has yet to come." I said.

"You need to relax." Annabeth gently said.

"At this rate, I don't know if I even know how to calm down from all of this." I breathed.

"I think I do." Annabeth whispered.

"What?" I asked, not really being able to follow her.

"Come with me." Annabeth said unwrapping me, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the spot I've been standing at for the past few hours.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"I've got some big plans for us. Trust me, you'll love it." Annabeth said leading me inside.

Whatever Annabeth was planning; I wasn't really sure if I was in the mood for. But Annabeth seemed very confident that whatever it was she had for us, it was going to work one way or another. So I just decided to see what it was that she had for us to get it over with. I found it weird though that Annabeth had a robe over herself instead of her regular pair of clothes. Her hair was a little different to. Though I just ignored all of these changes since I wasn't really in the mood to have any concerns over anything new to my eyes. With the path that she was leading me through, I had a feeling that she was leading me back to my bedroom. I didn't really know why though. I mean as far as I knew, there really wasn't anything special about my bedroom. It was just the same as any other bedroom on this ship. Whatever she had planned, it better be good, because I wasn't in the mood for any sick jokes or pranks right now. Times like this are times where you need to be focused on the problems at hand and be prepared for anything, not dilly dallying and goofing off like an idiot. This had better be worth it. I was about to get my answer as we approached my bedroom door.

"Are you ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever I'm supposed to be ready for." I responded with a shrug of my shoulders.

Annabeth just smirked, though it wasn't really a smirk I've seen on her face before, so I can't say that I had any idea whatsoever as to what was going to happen right now. Then she slowly turned the nob and slowly opened the door. And what I saw was indeed something I wasn't expecting. I thought I was just going to see my room the exact way I last left it as. Instead though, what I saw was my room, with a lot of lit candles all around it, a very light and barely hearable toon being played on a stereo, and the nostalgic smell of cinnamon being smelled from the lit candles. But what got me even more shocked and surprised was to find an air mattress on the floor in the middle of the room, and big blanket over the air mattress, and I found Hazel and Piper on the air mattress. They were both lying on their sides in one of those sexy poses, you know, poses that some women pose in to try and keep your eyes glued on, even if against your will, and they had the same smirk on their faces that Annabeth had. What shocked me above everything else though was that Piper and Hazel had no clothes on. They were completely naked in all of their nude glory. As I just stood there shocked by this sight, Annabeth went to stand right next to them and the air mattress and dropped her robe, joining Piper and Hazel in revealing all of her nude glory to me. Hazel was there with her 32B boobs, her dark brown hair flowing freely from her head, and her dark eyes looking at me with nervousness but also lust. Piper was there with her 32C boob, her light brown hair in a wavy pattern, and her dark brown eyes looking at me with so much lust. And Annabeth stood where she stood with her 32C boobs, her hair that is naturally blonde, but now also died with hints of brown so she has light shade of brown of hair, which was in a messy style, and nothing but promises in those gray eyes that had a small hint of blue I them, eyes that can easily burn into a person's flesh in an instant.

"Surprised Percy?" Annabeth asked striking a sexy post just like Piper and Hazel.

If this was anything else, I wouldn't have any care at all. But seeing your girlfriend and two other chicks naked in front of you is something that even with the mood that I'm in right now, can't possibly ignore.

"Um, what's this about exactly?" I asked as plainly as I possibly could.

"You need to relax Percy. And I'm gonna make sure you actually do settle down." Annabeth answered.

"I missed you Percy. I was worried sick about you when you fell into Tartarus. I was worried I'd never see you again." Hazel answered.

"My mom once told me that you're most likely the hottest male demigod alive. She filled me with so many images of you in my mind that I just have to know how you are in person." Piper answered.

"So what do you think Percy? You game?" Annabeth asked seductively.

"What about Jason, Frank, and Leo?" I asked.

"They're asleep. They'll be fine." Annabeth said as she came over to close and lock the door.

After that, she grabbed me by the arm and began leading me to the air mattress, to Hazel and Piper, who were both waiting for us.

"Come on Percy, we need you." Annabeth said.

"Well, I guess one night of relaxing in a dangerous time like this won't kill me." I breathed.

"That's the spirit." Annabeth said as she knelt down on the air mattress and brought me with her.

Then she laid me down in between Hazel and Piper and with her on top of me. Hazel and Piper didn't hesitate to come to my sides and all three girls started attacking me with their lips and tongues. They all even started to try and grind themselves against me. Out of all of them, Annabeth had the most access to me since she was right on top of me. I did my best to respond to all three of them, though Annabeth had the most access to be since she was on top of me.

"I never would've thought that you three could be so feisty." I said.

They all just giggled went back to attacking my face. I have to say, if we were recording this, this would probably make for a good porno. Three hot chicks starting an orgy with a random dude. I mean, I don't watch porn or anything, so no one better be getting any funny ideas right now, but I think that people don't find as many orgies as they used to. At least, that's what Grover once said. But then again, he's a satyr and he's black, so his definition of an orgy could literally mean just about almost anything. We all know how satyrs can be.

"Mind in the gutter Percy." Annabeth said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Usually, you're supposed to keep your mind out of the gutter." I commented.

"Well, let's change that." Annabeth said as she crawled down my body and started to remove my clothes.

With Annabeth now preoccupied with something other than attacking my face, Piper and Hazel took that as their opportunity to shove their tongue in my mouth. You know, handling one is something. Handling two at the same time though, that's a bit harder. I wrapped my arms around them to try and bring them closer. Annabeth in the meantime was removing whatever clothing I still had on. Once I joined their party and was completely naked as well, that's when things really started to heat up. Annabeth went ahead and started to suck my now hard cock. That was when Piper and Hazel apparently wanted to heat things up even further. Piper moved up so she could mount my face. She just crashed her pelvis right onto my mouth and started grinding against my face, begging to be eaten. And that's what I started doing, eating her out. Hazel moved so her face was right above mine and joined me in eating Piper's needy cunt, and brushing her tongue against mine.

"Oh gods! Oh!" Piper moaned.

"Double penetration." I said against Piper's cunt.

I don't think any of them would know what I just said though. I know double penetration is basically a woman getting fucked with two penises and nothing like that was going on right now since I was the only guy in this orgy, but Piper's getting oral fucked by two tongues, so I think it could be a qualification for the phrase. I guess in a way, the fact that I'm getting two cunts instead of one could probably qualify for it as well. Emphasis, maybe. I know it may not, but I'm just sharing my thoughts. Speaking of thoughts, it was kinda hard to focus on eating out Piper since Annabeth was sucking my dick. It was making me moan into more than eat out Piper. But consider how she's still moaning and groaning, it most likely didn't matter.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna cum." Piper moaned.

"Me to." I tried to say, but again, since I still being smothered by Piper's pussy and Hazel's tongue, it just sounded like I was muttering some random sounds or something.

Though I think Annabeth seemed to know what I was trying to say since she started to suck me even harder and faster. She was even starting to deep throat me. I have to say, for as long as I've known Annabeth, I never would've thought she'd be into this kind of stuff. Just goes to show you how she's always full of surprises. And with the new strength and speed she was going, I couldn't hold back and unleashed my load. Annabeth moaned onto me, which made me grunt and unleash shot after shot of cum. My grunts were also making Piper go crazy as well, and unleash her load as well. She had her cum shoot on my face as well as Hazel's. Piper didn't get off until she was done unleashing her load. I got all I could, which was mostly all that was shot in my mouth. Every drop that landed on my face instead Hazel cleaned off of my face with her tongue. She did it slowly though, apparently trying to take her time, I guess. Not that I minded or anything. When Annabeth finally released my cock, Piper came over and smashed her lips on hers. I guess Piper wanted some cum like everybody else.

"Is that hot or what?" I muttered to Hazel.

Hazel just giggled and continued licking my face. I have to say, she may look young, but she definitely has some mean skills. Must be something she learned from someone else.

"So now what?" Piper asked sometime after she and Annabeth were done exchanging my cum.

"What next indeed." I commented as best as I could, but Hazel's tongue wasn't making it any easier.

"Cum on me Percy." Annabeth said as she came to lay down right next to me.

"On you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, come fuck my tits, cum on my tits Percy." Annabeth said playing with her tits.

You know, a lot of people back at camp would sometimes talk about how Annabeth has the biggest boobs in camp and how her boobs are more intimidating that those the children of Aphrodite have. Which is of course saying a lot. A lot of guys have tried to get their hands on those, long before Annabeth and I started dating. And of course, they failed and ended up in the Infirmary. A lot of people have also wondered why I'm not playing around with them. I'm not into sex. Well, I wasn't until now. Not only that, but I'm getting what so many guys at camp have wanted but can never have. It's actually good to be me sometimes. I went over to Annabeth and to honor her demands, but not before wanting to flip off all the guys in camp and do what they've wanted for Chaos knows how long. I replaced her hands with mine and my tongue.

"Oh Percy. Hmm, oh, oh gods, that feels amazing." Annabeth moaned, bringing me in closer into her chest.

Hazel and Piper were a bit ticked that they were being left out. So Hazel came over and mounted Annabeth's face. And Piper decided she wanted to put that tongue of her to work as well. She started to lick Annabeth from the toes on both of her feet, up to her legs and thighs and up to her pelvis. She licked from toe to pussy and started to devour Annabeth's lower body.

"Percy?" Hazel moaned as Annabeth moaned and ate into her.

"Hm?" I responded from devouring Annabeth's tits.

"Kiss me." Hazel demanded.

Getting up from my assault on Annabeth tits and mounting her chest, I started a make out session with Hazel. Meanwhile, I also started to give Annabeth what she wanted, to be fucked on her boobs. Annabeth wrapped her boobs around my cock as I started to pound on her chest. She also wrapped her legs around Piper's head as Piper was literally slithering her tongue all over inside of Annabeth. From what was once demonstrated for me to my personal shock and horror, apparently all of Aphrodite's children have long tongues. And I mean tongue that could set world records for longest tongue or something. Piper may not be too fond of being a daughter of Aphrodite, but she's a damn good one. Jason's lucky to be dating her. Though I'm ever luckier to be fucking around with her right now, even if it's most likely just a one-time thing. Aside from that, Hazel and I were trying to focus on our tongues. But Annabeth was distracting us both. Me because I was fucking her tits and Hazel because Annabeth was eating her out. And piper eating Annabeth out was making Annabeth moan and scream in Hazel's pussy, which seemed to work like a vibrator for her or something. Piper was eventually able to get Annabeth to blow her load, which Piper eagerly devoured every drop of. Though Hazel and I still hadn't cum yet. Piper seemed to notice this and decided that she should help us a little. So after giving Annabeth's pussy one last and slow lick and then licking from pussy to her toes on both feet again, Piper moved so she was behind Hazel and started to eat out Hazel's ass. Hazel started to kiss and suck harder at this, she also seemed to be tightening the hold her legs had of Annabeth's face. With how she was beginning to literally suck the air out of me, I decided to attack her boobs instead. Hazel started to moan very loud at the triple penetration she was getting. She then started to shove her tits in my mouth. I tell you, with how much noise the four of us were making, I was kinda expecting Jason, Frank, and Leo to wake up and get confused and curious as to where all of this noise was coming from. Despite that though, I still hoped that they wouldn't.

"Oh yes, yes! Devour me! EAT ME UP!" Hazel loudly moaned as Annabeth, Piper, and I continued our assaults on her.

I was beginning to speed up my thrusts. And with how fast I was starting to go and with my thought being filled with what's going on right now and what will happen in just a little while, I ended up unleashing my next orgasm. It took a few minutes for Hazel to catch up, but she eventually came as well. Her in Annabeth's mouth and me on her tits. After I shot every shot of cum that I could, I moved over to lie down on my back and to try and catch my breath. After Hazel was done cuming as well, she and Piper went to Annabeth tits and face and cleaned up all of my and Hazel's cum with their tongues. Annabeth scooped up drops of cum with her fingers and fed herself those drops of cum. It was kinda hard though since Hazel and piper would brush their tongues on her fingers as well. They were trying to hog all of that cum for themselves. And they didn't stop until all of the cum Annabeth had on her was replaced with saliva.

"Having fun Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Actually, yes, I am." I panted.

"Good, because you really need to keep your mind out of our troubles." Annabeth commented.

"Whatever, smart ass." I commented.

Annabeth just giggled. I tell you, ever since we started dating, she hasn't been the same as she was when we met. She's actually loosened up for a change.

"Perhaps we should just get to the main event." Hazel suggested.

"Yes, let's just get to the main event already. I'm a horny daughter of Aphrodite." Piper added.

"Shall we Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." I simply answered.

"Yes!" Piper and Hazel said and were about to try and mount me, that is until Annabeth through yet another smart ass comment.

"Not so fast you two. I'm Percy's girlfriend, so I get him first. Ain't that right Percy?" Annabeth commented.

Piper and Hazel both looked at me, hoping that I would say otherwise.

"Sorry ladies, but I can't really argue with Annabeth on that one." I answered, which disappointed them very much.

"Don't worry though, as soon as I'm done with her, I'll get to you two right away." I continued, which seemed to brighten their mood instantly.

"Good. Now that that's settled, if you two will excuse me, I have a boyfriend to fuck." Annabeth said as she came over and straddled me and had me enter her.

"You two can still make this into an orgy thou if you want." I said, motioning to them that they were free to join us.

They didn't hesitate to join us. Hazel went behind Annabeth to play with her ass. Piper came over to me and began to smother her boobs on my face. They weren't as big or as nice as Annabeth's boobs, but they were still good. With how Hazel wanted access to Annabeth's ass, Annabeth had to lean forward and lean onto Piper's back to make sure Hazel has the access she wants. Annabeth also made sure that she could still ride me. Though with how she was getting oral fucked in the ass and she didn't want to stop Hazel from doing so, I had to do most of the humping. Though that didn't matter really, I was getting pussy either way.

"Oh yes Percy, yes! Yes, fuck me! Fuck my naughty little cunt!" Annabeth yelled in her moans and groans.

If my face wasn't being smothered by Piper's tits, I probably would've thrown a comment of my own there. Hazel meanwhile was using her tongue to drill into Annabeth's ass.

"Oh Hazel, you really know how to use that tongue." Annabeth moaned.

"And you're a very naughty girl." Hazel said spanking Annabeth's bare ass.

"Oh yes I am, I've been a naughty little girl. I need to be punished." Annabeth commented.

"Oh yes, indeed." Hazel said spanking Annabeth some more.

"OH FUCK!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Hmm, yes Percy, milk my tits. Let me be your mama." Piper moaned.

I was happy to keep up what was going on, though the mama part of Piper's demand I just ignored. I only had one mother, and she was the only mother I wanted for myself. And in case anyone's wondering, Amphitrite is a stepmother, a nice and decent motherly figure, yes. But still just a stepmother either way. Though that's not really important to anyone, so let's move on to the orgy here. Annabeth was starting to bounce harder and faster, which made it surprising how Hazel was still able to eat out her ass. Oh, well. As long as everyone's getting something here.

"Oh, oh, oh I think I'm gonna . . . OH, OH, OH, AAAHHHH!" Annabeth shouted as she came.

Her orgasmed triggered mine, and I unleashed my load in her. I have to say though; I don't really know how I had so much cum inside of me still. This is the third time I came today, so I'd think that at least after the second time, I wouldn't have any left. I guess being a son of Poseidon has some rewards that I still don't know about. Oh well, I have no reason to complain. It's what's keeping this orgy going. And with how much I've been attacking Piper's tits, I was getting a few drops of milk out of her. I knew that children of Aphrodite were extremely vulnerable to high levels of pleasure, though I didn't know that from experience or know how vulnerable exactly. No one better be getting any funny ideas. Annabeth is still my girlfriend and I have no intention to end my relationship with her, even though she does irritate me sometimes with her tendency to be a smartass and everything. Everyone took a minute or so to get a few deep breaths before we it was time for a little more. I know, I got a lot already and that was probably more than enough for one night, but I'm not really the one calling the shots right now. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel are. I'm just responding.

"So, Percy, who's next?" Annabeth asked as she, Hazel, and Piper all got off of me and waited for me answer.

"Um . . . Hazel." I answered.

"Yes." Hazel said in triumph, which made Piper in disappointment and sorrow, she was clearly disappointed that I didn't choose her to be my second.

"Hey, don't worry Piper. You'll right after her. Think of it as saving the best for last." I said taking her hand and giving it a confident and promising squeeze, which she seemed to cheer up from since she got a seductive smirk on her face after that.

"Is that a promise Percy?" Piper asked.

"Your mother is Aphrodite, you tell me." I commented.

She just smirked bigger and slowly licked her lips. After that, Hazel just straddled me and jacked my off until I was hard enough again. That was when she guided me inside her. With the time I had to rest when I fucked Annabeth, I felt I had the energy to do more than just lie down. So I sat up and laid Hazel down on her back. I brought her legs on my shoulders and started to ram inside of her.

"OH PERCY!" Hazel loudly moaned.

"Don't forget Percy. You have a girlfriend that needs to be punished for being such a naughty little bitch." Annabeth said scrubbing her fingers through my hair.

"Well then, I had better make sure to teach her some discipline, hugh?" I commented.

"Oh yes." Annabeth said as she moved so she was standing over Hazel and in front of me backwards and shoved my head in her ass.

"Discipline your girlfriend Percy. Show her what she gets for being a naughty little bitch." Annabeth said shaking and twerking her ass like a celebrity on stage in my face.

You know how sometimes you go to a concert, and some concerts are sponsored by one or more female musicians that love to shake and twerk their asses in front of people like Jennifer Lopez, Iggy Azalea, so on and so forth? And you know how that also includes things like waving and shaking their heads in a seductive manner as well as seductive expressions on their faces and a few other seductive dance moves? Well, that's what Annabeth was doing. It was yet another new thing about her, but it was a good thing. She wanted me to eat her ass out, so that's what I did. Piper mounted Hazels face to have her eat her out. With how Annabeth was in front of her, that also gave her a chance to devour Annabeth's pussy as I continued to eat out her ass.

"Oh shit! Oh Piper, that feels so good." Annabeth moan as she was still moving like a seductive dancer.

Piper just continued eating out Annabeth as Hazel was eating her out, making her also moan into Annabeth. I tell you, we're all gonna not only feel violated, but we're also gonna have a hard time getting up properly in the morning. I just hope we can find a way to hide it all from Jason, Frank, and Leo. Though I'll worry about that tomorrow. Right now, I needed to focus on eating Annabeth and fucking Hazel, and then later fucking Piper.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Annabeth chanted as Piper and I were driving her over the edge.

Hazel could only get out mumbling sounds since she had Piper's pussy in her mouth. Same was for me since Annabeth had my mouth preoccupied with her ass. I have to say, with the way Annabeth seemed to be a natural at this kind of thing, it made me wonder if she practices this a lot when no was around, or if it's a natural habit all girls end up developing as they grow up. I'll never know since I'm a guy, though I think it might be best that way. As this went on, Piper suddenly let out a high pitched scream into Annabeth. Hazel must really be kicking things up a notch with her. Either way, Piper screaming into Annabeth made Annabeth go hyper with the way she moved her body and made her cum. Piper let loose a creampie. Her orgasm literally splattered all over Hazel's face and it just went all over the place. Seeing both of these events happen triggered orgasm number four for me. After our three loads were done unloading, we all separated to give ourselves time to catch out breaths again.

"Oh, Piper, you made a mess out of Hazel." Annabeth commented.

"She looks good to me. Good enough to eat even." Piper said and then gave us a light bark before lying down on her side.

I just moved behind Piper since it was now her turn.

"Well since Piper won't clean up after herself, would you help me out Annabeth?" Hazel asked, referring to the mess of cum Piper made on her face.

"Well, I guess." Annabeth answered playfully and moved to sit right in front of hazel.

Then Hazel got up to sit up as well and they began to exchanged saliva and Piper's creampie with each other. I moved so I was lying on my side right behind Piper and rammed myself inside of her.

"Your turn Piper." I said.

"About time. You should never keep a daughter of Aphrodite waiting just to have sex." Piper said turning her head to my direction.

"Alright then." I said as I grabbed her by the thigh and lifted her led up so I could have better access to her pussy and started thrusting inside of her.

Piper kept her head in my direction and was throwing kisses and her tongue at me, which I eagerly returned. My other hand went to her chest to caress and pinch her tits.

"Now this is what I call a good fucking." Piper commented as she began to use one hand to rub her other tit and finger herself.

With the creampie she had, she was slippery wet, which made it so easy to move in and out of her. As I continued my advances on Piper, I looked over to see how Annabeth and Hazel were doing. It seemed they took care of all of Piper's cum, though they were still kissing like hell. They were even now rubbing their pussies against each other, humping one another. It looked a bit weird to see two girls trying to hump each other without a strap on or a dildo or something. It looked weird, but it was still pretty hot. Piper and I continued our little affair to. And Piper seemed to be really enjoying herself, far more than the other times and even more than how much fun Annabeth, Hazel, and I were having. I guess I shouldn't really expect anything less. I mean, after all, she is a daughter of Aphrodite. Sex is basically what she as well as her siblings do for a living. It took quite a while, but eventually Piper and I were finally able to get to our orgasms. I don't know if Annabeth or Hazel had another like us, though it didn't really matter. After we were done, I exited out of her and I moved so I was laying on my back. Looking and smelling around, there was the sight and smell of sex all over the room, and I'm not exaggerating. I'm dead serious. We really made a mess out of this room. As I laid there on the air mattress, the girls all slowly crawled over to me to lie down with me.

"This was the best and yet the most reckless night of my life." I muttered.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said laying on top of me as Piper and Hazel laid down on my sides.

"I love you to Annabeth." I said.

"This is the best night of my life." Piper tiredly panted.

"Thank you Percy." Hazel said.

"I don't know if you three noticed, but we made one hell of a mess here." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it later. Let's just sleep." Piper said.

"Yeah, let's rest, I can barely stay awake or breathe properly right now." Annabeth said.

"Sleeping it is then." Hazel said.

All three of them seemed too tired to do anything else but sleep right now. So despite how much I was really against leaving a room like this, I didn't bother arguing with them. So we all just snuggle together on the air mattress and passed out from our exhaustion. Well, at least this was a night worth remembering. I just hope that no one ever finds out about this. We'll be crucified if anyone finds out about this.

 **Sorry for such a long wait. Taking care of my mom and working at Five Guys has knocked me out of balanced. But I'm working to get back into writing shape. I'll update again whenever I get the chance to. Hope you all liked it, especially you Anonimus Maximus, even though it wasn't exactly what you asked for.**


	7. Aphrodite

**Despite how I still need to work a little more to get back where I was, I can definitely say that I'm almost back into writing shape. Nice to see this story is at least getting little results. Hopefully it'll be able to get in a similar league as "Love The Goddesses". But that'll be a while. Anyways, here's the next chapter, which was requested by fanfiction user Jayden Skye. Enjoy.**

Aphrodite

 _Aphrodite, Olympian goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, sex, and procreation, daughter of Oranos or at least born from the blood and scrotum of Oranos in the sea, she doesn't have a mother, played by Salma Hayek._

When I got in the limousine and saw this woman who Ares said wants to talk to me, I felt like my jaw could fall off of my face and hit the ground. She was absolutely beautiful. She was in a satin red dress that went to the middle of her thighs, her skin was flawless, a luscious Mexican tan of skin, at least that's what I think it is, I don't know for sure though. I'm no expert at guessing skin tans. Her eyes were a very dark brown, like dark chocolate. Her figure was stunning, her head had black curly hair that was as black as a raven, she had an alluring and intoxicating smell to her, and she had a smile that would be bright enough to light the dark side of the moon.

"There you are Percy Jackson. I am so happy to finally get to meet you. I am Aphrodite." Aphrodite said.

She had a sexy and hot voice. She really was stunning. Aphrodite, I figured that was who she was. I mean, with how amazing she looks, it couldn't possibly be any other goddess. When she spoke though, I was so stunned that I couldn't form any words or even clear thoughts in my head. I was just wide eyed and godsmacked by my luck right now.

"Aren't you sweet. Hold this up for me, would you?" Aphrodite requested as she handed me a mirror the size of a dinner plate.

As I held the mirror up, she leaned forward for a close up on her reflection. She then started dabbling with her make up. Whatever problems or errors there were about how she looked must've been microscopic or something, because as far as I could tell, there wasn't a single thing wrong or messed up about her at all. She looked perfect to me. I have to say though; I find it a bit hard to believe that I would actually catch myself describing someone or something as perfect. Because back then, I saw perfection for what it truly was, just an illusion and a fragment of our imaginations. I remain aware of the fact one day, and then on one night, I meet a woman who's actually able to throw that fact and logic in the trash. This must be how the dentist Dr. Frank Sangster felt when he first met Susan Ivey in the movie Novocaine made back in 2001, stared by Steve Martin, Helena Bonham Carter, and Laura Dern. Yeah, I've seen movies like that. Long story short, Grover loves movies with sexual activities in them. I never did fully understand why exactly back then. But now, I don't have any reason to wonder. I can only imagine how much Grover will wish he was here instead of me.

"Thank you Percy, you can put the mirror down now." Aphrodite said as she moved away from the mirror.

I just sat the mirror down on the seat next to me. It was then that I took a good look around and saw that aside from what you would find in any other limousine, there was a bed and a few other accessories in it. It was as if it was designed to be a bedroom or something.

"Long drives such as the one I had Ares give me can get pretty boring sometimes, so it's always nice to have something around to kill the time with." Aphrodite said, seeing my questioning expression.

I had a feeling of what she met by that, but I didn't want to let my thoughts dwell on that. So I just decided to ask her what she was doing here exactly and why I was with her right now. I was just about to do so, but before I could, Aphrodite took the tip of her finger and traced it down my face. Her touch was leaving goosebumps on my skin and lighting my skin on fire.

"Oh. You're flawless. Such beautiful eyes, such good looking hair, such amazing physical features. How women have overlooked you Percy." Aphrodite said.

"Probably because I'm not boyfriend material." I answered.

"I disagree. I think you're perfect." Aphrodite said still tracing her finger on my face.

"And the hunters of Artemis would disagree with you." I countered.

"Artemis and the Hunt. Pfft, talk about a hopeless cause. Forget them Percy. They are your enemies. And forget Artemis and the monster she was hunting. They are not your concern. You should be more concern about Annabeth." Aphrodite said as she removed her hand from me and started inspecting her nails.

"I'm concerned about everything and everyone." I said.

"Worried about everyone and everything, oh how cute." Aphrodite said with a small smile.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but I do know your next step for the quest." Aphrodite said.

"Really? What's that?" I asked curious.

"That's for you to find out, isn't it?" Aphrodite asked as she started to inspect the nails of her other hand.

"You're not going to tell me? I thought you were going to help me." I said shocked.

"I have been helping you. After all, you wouldn't even be in this quest if it wasn't for me. The poisoned T-shirt for Phoebe, Blackjack helping you? Escaping camp? You think you did all of that on your own?" Aphrodite asked.

"That was all you?" I asked surprised.

"Tragic romances are my favorite moments." Aphrodite said as she finished inspecting her nails.

'Gods, this romance stuff really gives me a headache.' I thought to myself.

"And despite how you've helped me so far, you won't now?" I asked.

"Such knowledge, especially from a god or goddess demands payment Percy, and sometimes, even sacrifices. And I'm afraid such payments and sacrifices are never cheap. But if you would really like to know where to go from here, I'd be happy to tell you, if you agree to give me something in return." Aphrodite said starring right at me.

"Well, that'll depend on what you want." I said.

"A kiss." Aphrodite stated.

"Woah, what!?" I freaked out.

"I want you to kiss me. I want to be kissed by the son of Poseidon." Aphrodite said.

"Why?" I asked.

Many of you are probably thinking that the hottest woman to ever live is offering me a kiss, and I should just take it. Well, I probably would, if under better circumstances.

"I want nothing else. I have no interest in money, make up, perfume, or anything else you would probably think of to try and offer me. And I'm the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, sex, and procreation. Those things are what really matter to me. So I want the pleasure of you kissing me. I want to feel your lips on mine. I want to sample the strongest demigod of the age." Aphrodite explained as she started to slowly lean closer to me.

"I don't know." I said kinda awkwardly.

"You want my help, don't you?" Aphrodite asked.

"I guess." I answered.

"Then kiss me." Aphrodite whispered as her face was now only a few inches away from mine, with her now closing her eyes and puckering her lips, waiting for me to kiss her.

I quietly sighed. I didn't really feel too comfortable with this. I didn't really know what Aphrodite was planning from this exactly. But despite that, she really had me in a win-lose situation. It's either she gets what she wants and I get a clue for the quest, or I give her nothing and I send myself on a wild goose chase. So I decided to just suck it up and get this over with. So I leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was a firm, gentle, and quick kiss. I didn't really want to waste too much time with this. So after I kissed her for about ten seconds, I pulled away. Aphrodite just gave disappointed sigh.

"Terrible. Forget it." Aphrodite said, moving away.

"Woah, wait a minute, you said you'd help me if I kissed you." I argued.

"And I said that you need to earn the knowledge I'm offering you Percy. If that's all you have to offer me, then forget it." Aphrodite said as she was about to take a leave.

"Wait." I said, stopping her.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Telling a god or a goddess what to do isn't really something you should be doing really. But I really need to know what she knows, and if I have to go blitzkrieg or whatever for it, then that's what I'm gonna have to do.

"Okay." I said as I slowly moved closer to her.

She just stared at me blankly. She didn't move away or anything, so that had to be a good sign. As I continued to slowly move closer to her, I slowly brought my hands to both sides of her face. Then I slowly closed my eyes and brought my lips back to hers. She did the same. And we were kissing, though this time, this wasn't a quick kiss. This was a longer and a bit of a stronger kiss. Aphrodite seemed to be enjoying it by how she wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to bring me closer and heating up the kiss. I did the same by bringing her closer to me. I grabbed her waist and brought her on my lap, or at least her legs on mine. I started to rub her back and her legs at that. Aphrodite started moaning at that. Eventually, it got to the point where Aphrodite wanted to take it to the next level, seeing as how this was now a make out session. Aphrodite shoved her tongue in my mouth and was deep throating me. I tried to do the same, but unlike her, I had no experience, so I just improvised.

'I had better get what she promised for this.' I thought to myself.

It could've been a few minutes, it could've been a few hours, it could've even been days somehow, but we were panting really hard when we finally broke our kiss. I found that we had somehow moved from the seats to the bed. We were sitting on the edge of her bed. I was a little confused by this. But I didn't stop. I don't why exactly, or what drove me to do so, but it seemed that I was no longer in control of my body or my actions anymore. But the next thing I knew, I had my lips and tongue all over her neck. Aphrodite was trying to bring me closer to me and wrapped her legs around my waist after she took her satin red heel shoes off. It was then that I started to travel lower and bring her dress down to reveal her big and alluring boobs. And that was when my lips and tongue and hands where all over her chest, squeezing, kissing and licking her tits, which Aphrodite let out a surprised gasp at.

"Oh, ah, ah, yes. Yes. Yes, don't stop Percy. Don't stop." Aphrodite commanded panting with her eyes closed, her mouth left open, and her arms bringing me closer to her.

I didn't think I could stop, even if I wanted to. I was just out of control. My thoughts were just completely blank. The only thing that was driving me forth was the goddess I was practically devouring right now. Aphrodite was driving me over the edge. Though with how she was scratching her fingers in my hair, the back of my neck, and my back told me that's what she wanted. I didn't know how long I was at it, but I wouldn't really be surprised if I ended killing like an hour or so.

"I want you." I eventually said.

"Take me." Aphrodite simply responded.

At that, we removed the rest of our clothing until we were both completely naked. Then she moved up a little to position herself on top of me and then she lowered herself onto me. When she had me completely inside her, she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I wrapped my arms around her and started to pound into her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh Chaos! Oh yes, yes, just like that, oh yes!" Aphrodite squealed and cried through her moans and then started attacking my neck and face with her mouth and tongue.

I tried to do the same for her, but I was too occupied with focusing on ramming my cock up her cunt. Though I did move my hands from her back to her ass, which was firm and yet squishy, had a perfect balance of muscle and fat in it, just like the rest of her body. I began to rub, squeeze, and grope her ass and legs. Her skin was just so smooth and addicting to play with, it was just insane.

"Aphrodite." I moaned.

"Percy." Aphrodite moaned.

We still kept going. She brought my mouth back to hers to fiercely tongue kiss me again. Our hands were roaming all over each other, getting to learn ever crook, every nook, and every curve about each other. We tried to keep our moans down, but with how crazy we were right now, that wasn't working out at all. I just kept ramming in her again and again and again. And she just kept bouncing on me over and over again as well. I loved how her walls were desperately trying to milk me dry of my seed and the way I was going in and out of her. That was why I lifted one of her legs up a little, to be able to have better access to her pussy.

"PERCY!" Aphrodite screamed as she exploded, she came and she came hard, so hard that it ended up flying around and above us.

And her orgasm triggered mine and I came deep inside of her. We were both panting like we ran for miles. Literally, we were heaving like hell. I would dare say this would give, if not her, then at least me, a heart attack. I mean I'm not out of shape or anything, but I've never done anything as crazy as this before. After taking some time to catch our breathes, Aphrodite moved to lean on the bed on her front. She was kneeling on the floor to, so she was kneeling on the bed. Looking at her, I had a sudden urge to give more. Again, I had no idea where this was coming from, I was just doing what I felt like doing. I moved so I was on my fours behind her and I started to eat her pussy.

"OH FUCK! OH PERCY! PERCY, I . . . I . . . I . . . OH FUCK!" Aphrodite squealed, tightly gripping the sheets of her bed, tightly closing her eyes, and clenching her teeth.

I cleaned up our mess on her, gathered up all cum and devoured it. I don't know how exactly, but it tasted so much like nectar. Once I finished cleaning up, I took a minute to make out with her pussy lips as if I was making out with her again.

"Oh my gods, Percy, you are so fucking good, I can't handle it." Aphrodite panted.

After she said that, I gave her pussy one last kiss before I started to kiss and lick her ass. After a minute of that or so, I slowly moved up, kissing and licking up her back and her neck and head. I then rammed my cock into her ass.

"AH FUCK! I'VE NEVER BEEN ANAL FUCKED BEFORE!" Aphrodite yelled.

With whatever strength I had left, I began ramming in her ass. Her ass was just as tight as her pussy, especially with the way her ass was clenching on my cock over and over again. I moved my hands beneath her body to grab a hold of her boobs. I was making this completely rough and merciless fucking through the anal fucking and tight pinching of her nipples.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Aphrodite screamed.

"I am." I responded.

Aphrodite didn't say anything. Just moaned, groaned, and tried to turn around as much as she could to tongue kiss me again. That was all there was from her as I continued to anal fuck, that is until I eventually got to the point where I was very low on energy and I needed to get us to cum again. So I moved both my hands away from her tits and down to her pussy. With one hand, I started to finger fuck her and with the other hand, I found her clit and started rubbing and pinching it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aphrodite screamed as we both finally hit our second orgasms.

They weren't as big as our first ones, but they were what we needed to let out. I eventually slid out of her and went on the bed. I laid on my back with my legs hanging down from the bed. Aphrodite came over to clean up my cock and then like how I did to her pussy, spent a minute or so making out with my cock. Once she was done she crawled up to me and laid down right next to me. Aphrodite rested her head oh her wrist while leaning on her elbow right next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing." Aphrodite said as she traced her finger on my nipples, leaving goosebumps on me.

"That was the most reckless and craziest thing I've ever done in my life." I said.

"I'm sure." Aphrodite said and brushed her tongue against my face.

"So, did I earn my gift?" I asked.

"You earned a lot more than just that. But yes, you definitely earned your reward. From here you travel west and head to my husband's junkyard. But make sure you and your friends be careful in there. Don't take anything from it. He hates it when people steal his stuff." Aphrodite answered.

"Who wouldn't really." I said.

"True." Aphrodite shrugged.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." I said with a small saddened tone in my voice.

"That's too bad. I was kinda hoping you'd consider forgetting the quest and spend time with me instead." Aphrodite said disappointed.

"I honestly wish I could. But I didn't come all this way for nothing. I need to press on." I said bringing my hand up to rub her cheek.

"Yeah." Aphrodite disappointedly sighed.

We both got up after that, well, we tried, but it was kinda hard for us to stand or to even crawl straight with how tired we were. She found her dress and was able to slip back into it. I found all of my clothes and was able to get them back on as well.

"Here." Aphrodite said glumly handing me an ambrosia.

I took it and ate it right away. Aphrodite did the same for herself and in no time, we were back to normal.

"Before you go, . . ." Aphrodite said as she got out a spray can, on the can, it said "Shower In A Can".

'What is this, SpongeBob?' I joked in my thoughts.

"Shower in a can?" I asked.

"Shower in a can. A little something that I got off deity bay. And yes, it's exactly what you think it is, and it actually works." Aphrodite explained as she sprayed the can and the smell of sex was killed and replaced with the scent of water and soap.

"Wow. I need to get myself one of those." I said astonished.

"Farewell Percy." Aphrodite glumly said as she sat on her bed with a disappointed look on her face.

I didn't like that expression on her face, and I didn't really want to leave her like that either. I was probably going to regret this sometime in the future, but right now, I don't really care about that. So I went over to sit right next to her.

"We should do this again sometime." I offered.

"Really?" Aphrodite asked as her sorrow and sadness was replaced with hope and happiness.

"Yeah. I'd definitely love to get to know you a little more." I said placing my hands on her back and legs.

"Meow." Aphrodite mimicked a cat's voice.

I just smirk and brought her in for one final kiss. This was soft and gentle like the one she called terrible, but this one wasn't a quick one. We kissed for a few seconds before we regrettably broke it.

"Good luck Percy." Aphrodite said.

"I'll need it." I responded and pecked her one last before getting out of the limousine.

When I got out, I found Ares asleep against the limousine. With how he was snoring, which sounded like a pig to me, he must be a deep sleeper. I have to admit, with how wild I got with Aphrodite, I completely forgot that Ares was out here. I just hope he fell asleep before anything that happened in there happened. But I just let it go and went over to the taco place, where my friends were waiting for me.

"Percy, what took you so long? You were over there for like an hour." Thalia demanded.

'An hour? Wow, that definitely killed a lot more time than I had expected.' I thought to myself.

"The woman was Aphrodite. She wanted to talk to me a little about the quest, clear a few things up for me, and for whatever reason, get to know me." I answered.

"Aphrodite? Oh gods, what did she say?" Zoe asked coming up with a bit of an agitated voice.

"Long story short, we need to head west from here." I said.

"Alright then, let's go." Thalia simply replied, getting up from her chair.

Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca all left right away. Grover however had himself and I stay put for a minute though.

"Aphrodite? Dude, that is so cool." Grover said, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Yep." I simply replied, giving him the high five.

"Was she hot?" Grover asked.

"Why wouldn't she? She's the goddess of love and beauty." I replied.

"And she wanted to get to know you?" Grover asked.

"Apparently so." I said.

Grover than turned and looked over to the limousine, which was still there since Ares was still asleep. Grover than started sniffing and had a shock and, what I like to call, the godsmacked look, on his face. Then he turned his attention back to me.

"You lucky son of a bitch. Why doesn't that ever happen to me!?" Grover said tightly gripping his head and walking out of the restaurant.

I could tell that he knew what happened in there. I could see that he was perfectly aware of my sexual activities with Aphrodite. I was hoping no one would figure that out, but that hope was already crushed. I just hope now that no one else ever finds out about this. Though knowing how Grover is, I knew for a fact that he was never gonna let me hear the end of this.

 **This ended up longer than what I thought. I just hope this followed the novel pretty well. Even though I remember a few things from the novels, I still haven't read them in a while and I unfortunately don't have much time to read them again. Hoped you all liked it, and I hope Jayden Skye really enjoys it.**


	8. Aphrodite x Annabeth

**Well, I was originally gonna go for another idea, but since this idea was suggested and it makes sense to go with it next, I'll go for this idea. A sequel of last chapter, requested by Slenderbrine.**

Aphrodite x Annabeth

 _Aphrodite, Olympian goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, sex, and procreation, daughter of Oranos or at least born from the blood and scrotum of Oranos in the sea, she doesn't have a mother, played by Salma Hayek._

 _Annabeth Chase, demigoddess of Athena, played by Alexandra Daddario._

I was very relieved that this quest was over. Though I have to say, I was also kinda sad as well. Not only was this quest the hardest one yet for me, but it was also the most painful quest for me as well. Bianca died in Hephaestus' junkyard, died trying to save Zoe, Thalia, Grover and I from the Colossus that attacked us. Then at the end of the quest, Zoe died. We learned that she was actually the daughter of the titan Atlas, and she died in battle. Artemis made a constellation of her in the stars, which I thought was very nice and honorable, though that didn't really make me feel any less bad for her. True, she was a bit of a pain in the ass for me, but she was still a good person and a strong warrior. I was also kinda sad that Thalia decided to join the Hunt. True, it's supposedly a great honor, thought I don't really understand how someone like her or anyone for that matter be okay with living forever while the ones you love and care for age and die. I never will understand how some people are. But on a positive note, we were able to save Annabeth as well as Artemis and relieve them both the burden of carrying the weight of the sky for Atlas. And personally, myself as well.

Right now, Camp Half-Blood and the Olympians are celebrating our victory on Olympus and Christmas. I have to say though, I'm kinda surprised that the Olympians celebrate Christmas with how it's dedicated to the birth of Jesus and all. God knows how much the Olympians hate admitting they have superiors, especially with how big of an ego they all have. But that's not important right now. Right now, at least, we're all safe for now, and everything is as good as it could be. Though I can't really say that everything's back to normal, and I'm not just talking about the deaths of a few friends of mine.

When Annabeth asked me what it was that I wanted to tell her, I told her the first thing I could think of. And that was that I owed her a dance. It was kinda a stupid thinking, I know. But it was the first thing that popped in my head. Plus, with how our dance didn't go well at the boarding school in Maine. But at least she bought it. Though I have to say, not only was this time under better circumstances than the last, which actually did scare me a little, but Annabeth seemed to be acting a little different. Which is what's going on right now. I was doing better than I did last time. But's it's still going on pretty weirdly. She was holding me close to her and herself to me. She was even leaning her cheek against mine. Her head was resting on my shoulder to. Annabeth and I have never been this close before. And it was really making me nervous. Another thing that was going on that that was a little off for me to was that the whole time, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. It was a pair of very dark brown eyes that belonged to a certain goddess. One that I encountered during the quest, Aphrodite. She was looking at me with what I thought was longing and perhaps even envy. I couldn't tell for sure, though I had a feeling what happened between her and me was just as fresh in her head as it was mine. That was without a doubt the most reckless, wild, and dare I say, most out of my character, thing that I've ever done in my life. I had no idea where that sudden lust I found for Aphrodite came from. It just came and I was just out of control. Though I have to say, it was awesome. It felt really good. I've never felt anything like it before. It'll definitely be an experience that I'll never forget.

"You okay Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking at me concern and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hugh? Oh, um . . . yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't really seem like yourself right now." Annabeth said, placing a hand on my cheek.

My face started to heat up at that. Annabeth has never been this close to me before. And I doubt it's been a secret to anyone really. But I can't deny that I've always had a crush on her ever since I've met her. Thought I can't understand why exactly, especially when she makes my life so hard all the time. She really has a strong tendency to get on my nerves.

"Yeah. Seriously Annabeth don't worry. Everything's alright." I said.

It looked like Annabeth wasn't convinced, but she didn't push the subject further, so I was grateful for that. And just when I didn't think that this could get any weirder, I was proven wrong. Annabeth kept her hand on my cheek and was lightly rubbing it. And the way she was staring at me wasn't a look I've ever seen on her face before. Though I think I've seen that look before. Not from her, of course, but from someone. I'm not quite an expert at remembering stuff, so, you know.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered, still having that look on her face.

"Yeah?" I responded.

Annabeth just stared deeply at me for a moment before I realized that her face was slowly moving closer to mine.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered again before she suddenly crashed her lips on mine and began to kiss me.

I was shocked in place, unable to move or to even see or think clearly. Annabeth was kissing me. I got over my shock to kiss her back, but I was going kinda slow. I guess I never thought Annabeth would even be doing something like this with someone like me. It was getting hard to keep my shock down to when she wrapped one of her arms around my neck and the other around my back to bring me closer to her and even wrap one of her legs around mine. And as if I wasn't shocked enough, she started to slightly grind her pelvis against mine and shoved her tongue in my mouth. And I was beginning to respond even more, out of my own control to as one of my arms was around her back and the other brought the leg that wasn't wrapped around mine up by the knee. I even felt myself grow hard from it. This was ending up to be like my time with Aphrodite. I had no idea where this was coming from or why I was even doing it. But it was happening and I already knew there was no going back or undoing anything here. It appeared that aside from Aphrodite obviously, no one was paying any attention to us right now. Good thing to, that's what I was hoping for. I really would be kinda embarrassed if any others could see this. The kiss didn't end until we needed to stop to breathe. Annabeth and I just stared at each other for like a minute or so before Annabeth looked elsewhere for a moment.

"Come." Annabeth whispered as she took my hand and began to lead me away from the celebration.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just come." Annabeth said, still leading me somewhere.

She kept taking me somewhere until we ended up on some random wall with no people around. Once it seemed that Annabeth was sure that no one was around, she pushed me against the wall and she started making out with me like crazy. I responded with just as much need as her, if you can call it that. Annabeth went straight to what she was doing to me just a few minutes ago, kissing, licking, biting, and grinding me. I've never seen Annabeth act like this before, so I had no idea where this was coming from or what she thought she was doing right now. But with how my body just kept acting on its own accord, I had no way of fighting, not that I had much intention to anyways. We continued until I thought I heard a snap of something near us. Judging by how Annabeth stopped to, I guess she heard it to, and it wasn't something that either one of us did. Next thing I knew, the wall we were making out on was there anymore. Instead, we were on a bed. And judging by the size of it, it was a queen size bed. Annabeth and I looked around to see that we were in a huge bedroom. It was neatly organized, filled with a whole lot of jewelry, clothes, dresses, and a lot of other female accessories.

"Percy . . . ?" Annabeth started, but wasn't able to finish.

"I don't know." I answered, knowing exactly what she was asking.

We both had no idea what just happened or what was going on. But I think we were both on the same age, it wasn't something that was supposed to be happening, it wasn't expected at all, and it probably meant something big was going on.

"Hello my dears." A feminine voice said, startling both Annabeth and me.

We turned to find that it was Aphrodite. She was standing against the wall with a seductive smirk on her face. She was in another dress like last time, thought this one was pink, and it was a sheer maxi crochet dress. If you're wondering how I know that, the answer is that my mom has a few she wears sometimes. Sometimes, on a really hot and humid day, when she can't find something she feels like wearing, she'll just wear a dress like the one Aphrodite's wearing. She says it helps her feel some breeze around her body and it feel a lot better on her skin. Also, she says that she doesn't sweat as much on those days if she's in a dress instead of any other type of clothing. Only mom's dresses are mostly blue and white and appropriate dresses. The one that Aphrodite was wearing was pink, and more revealing. It was sleeveless, it hardly covered her cleavage and the chest part only went up to the top of her tits, it almost looked like a second lair of skin, and the skirt part of it had an opening on both sides that were above her waist. It was almost like a dress version of a Slave Leia costume. I say that not just out of the fact of how much it revealed, but also the fact that like Carrie Fisher when she wore her outfit, Aphrodite had no undergarments under her dress. It was just the dress on her.

"Lady Aphrodite." Annabeth said.

"Aphrodite." I said.

"Hello my dears. I apologize for the sudden appearance, but I saw that you two needed a place of privacy, and I thought what better place than my temple?" Aphrodite explained.

"You transported us here?" I asked.

"Yep. I hope hospitality is to your likings." Aphrodite said, making her way towards us.

I'm pretty sure that despite her trying to help us, I think the heated moment was not only interrupted, but also mostly ruined. Because I slowly slid off Annabeth and she didn't protest to the loss. We both just sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at Aphrodite, not really knowing what happens now.

"So, is there something you want from us Lady Aphrodite?" Annabeth slowly asked.

"Well, I don't want anything from you two, but I do want something." Aphrodite said, coming right in front of us.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked, though I thought had a feeling I knew what Aphrodite wanted; something that I promised her before.

"Room for one more?" Aphrodite asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked shocked.

"Percy, do you remember that night we shared in the limo?" Aphrodite asked, sitting on my lap cross legged, which revealed more of her legs and her sexy ass.

"Percy, what is she talking about?" Annabeth asked with a bit of a sour edge in her voice.

"Umm . . ." I just went, not really sure how to explain it.

"I'll explain. You see, when Percy and his friends were on their quest to save you and Artemis, I went over to lend Percy a hand. I had Ares drive me in my limo to find him. We had a little talk, he wanted my help, and I did, but like anyone else, he had to pay a price for it." Aphrodite explained.

"What price?" Annabeth asked.

"The only thing that I wanted from him and that means the most to me as my role of a goddess, sex." Aphrodite answered.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth screamed, getting up and looking pretty angry.

Well, it wasn't exactly sex that she wanted from me. She just wanted a kiss. It was just supposed to be a kiss that I was supposed to give her, but we both got carried away with it, that as soon as it ended, it led to more kisses and a lot more sexual activities. It was just supposed to be a kiss, . . . unless Aphrodite really wanted more than just that kiss. I can't believe I'm choosing now out of all times to wonder this. What if Aphrodite really wanted sex from me and just said kiss to fool me? What if the reason why I couldn't control myself after that one kiss was because she was influencing my hormones against me? What if everything that happened that night was no accident all together?

"In my defense, I really didn't want to. But we were at a dead end and we had no idea where to go or what to do. And despite how I didn't want to, Aphrodite had me cornered. It was either just do it to get it over with and get the help she was actually offering me, or just leave, and continue the quest like lab rats in a maze." I explained.

"Really now? It didn't seem like you were in any hurry. Especially with how before you left, you promised that we'd do it again sometime." Aphrodite said with a raised eyebrow while she apparently decided to bring my face to her boobs, and I could've sworn I felt her ass cheeks clenched on my leg.

'Oh goddamn it Aphrodite.' I thought.

"I can't believe you Percy! I can't believe you would do that!" Annabeth yelled.

Annabeth was about to leave, but Aphrodite wrapped her arms around her and brought her up against her.

"You wouldn't dare defy a goddess, would you?" Aphrodite whispered in her ear.

"Uh . . ." Annabeth went.

Aphrodite went in balls deep right there. Defying an Olympian isn't a smart thing to do, and with Annabeth being a daughter of Athena, she wouldn't dare offend Aphrodite with it being unwise. As for me, with how intoxicating her cleavage was, I just decided to put my tongue and mouth to use right now, which I guess was exactly what Aphrodite wanted with how she was trying push me in deeper.

"Staying would definitely be worth your while." Aphrodite whispered as her hand went in Annabeth's pants.

Annabeth gasped and started to moan at that. My guess, Aphrodite was fingering Annabeth.

"Percy is an amazing lover." Aphrodite whispered and then licked Annabeth's neck and some of her hair, causing Annabeth to moan.

"You taste good, so does that lemon shampoo of yours." Aphrodite whispered, adding more spice to the dish.

I couldn't what was more unbelievable right now, the fact that Annabeth was actually yielding so easily to Aphrodite like me, or the fact that this was happening right in front of me and on my lap. Either way, aside from my face roaming in Aphrodite cleavage, I was godsmacked in my place. Though I was kinda bummed out when she released my head. Then Aphrodite brought Annabeth to the middle of the bed and laid her on her back as Aphrodite laid right in between Annabeth's legs.

"Just relax." Aphrodite said and then undid Annabeth's pants and brought them and her panties down.

Annabeth was a little wet, but not enough to soak any of her clothes. Aphrodite then started to devour Annabeth. Annabeth just laid down and moaned into the pleasure Aphrodite was giving her. As shocked as I was, I wasn't going to just sit and do nothing but watch. I had to get into the action. So I got in between Aphrodite's legs. I wanted to do to her what she was doing to Annabeth. But with how she was laying on her front, I went for a different destination, her revealed naked ass. I uncovered whatever her dress was actually covering and slowly began to kiss both cheeks.

"Oh, you dirty little boy." Aphrodite said and then went back to devouring Annabeth.

Annabeth was starting to try and bring Aphrodite closer to her. I just continued my assault on Aphrodite's ass, and went from kissing to licking. I also starting going from the cheeks to the hole. Aphrodite was beginning to moan and breathe a little harder than before, which was getting Annabeth to thrash her head back and forth. My hands were all over to. My hands were squeezing Aphrodite's ass cheeks. Aphrodite then starting twerking her ass in my face and used of her hands to reach for the back of my head to bring me in closer.

"Oh gods, I can't hold it. It's coming." Annabeth moaned.

Aphrodite and I both knew what she was referring to. So we both just continued what we were doing. And I guess Aphrodite knew exactly how to train Annabeth if she submits so easily to her. But then again, I did to, so we're even. Anyways, Aphrodite seemed to move even closer to Annabeth and devour her faster, which got me going even crazier than before. It took a little longer than what I thought, but Annabeth eventually had her orgasm. Aphrodite eagerly ate it all, not leaving a single drop anywhere. After she got it all, she lifted her head up. I halted in my conquest to see what she wanted next. Knowing what I know of her, she could come up with about anything right now. She didn't say anything, but she did snap her fingers. After that, everyone's clothes were instantly gone, leaving all three of us naked. I have to say, when I saved Annabeth and brought her to Olympus, and when I promised Aphrodite that we'd do this again sometime, I wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Put your secret trident to use." Aphrodite said as she laid on her back and spread her legs out, inviting me to her.

"I want some ass to." Aphrodite said, referring to Annabeth.

And to my personal surprise, Annabeth actually obliged. She went over to Aphrodite and presented her ass to her.

"This is so wrong." Annabeth whispered, but loud enough for us to hear.

"It's like having cake dear. It's sweet and it's addicting." Aphrodite said, bring Annabeth closer to her.

"And next, you'll say that all cake is good cake, I assume." I said.

"More or less. And what good is cake if you can't eat it?" Aphrodite said as she began to devour Annabeth's ass.

Annabeth tightly closed her eyes, as if trying to not yield so easily, but not able to help it. I just went over and, as Aphrodite put it, put my secret trident to use. And like last time, she felt so tight and wet so wet at the same time. I felt like I was going into perfection. As I said last time, I know perfection is just an illusion, but Aphrodite makes it hard for me to remember that.

"Yes Percy yes. Fuck me!" Aphrodite said, or at least that's what I thought she said, I couldn't tell for sure with how she was deeply in Annabeth's ass.

Annabeth was deeply breathing and even trembling where she laid. Can't say I blame her really. But like last time, all of my focus was on Aphrodite. I lifted her legs up on my shoulders and increased my pace. Aphrodite seemed to be screaming into Annabeth's ass now, which made Annabeth tremble even more. If Aphrodite was holding Annabeth to her in a tight grip, Annabeth would probably end up trembling away. As for me, like last time, I had nothing but sex filled in my head and just kept going and going.

"I can't . . . believe this . . . is happening." Annabeth got out.

This went on for like fifteen minutes before I finally unleashed my orgasm into Aphrodite. It was there that Aphrodite finally let go of Annabeth. But gave both of her cheeks a sloppy kiss before putting a little distance between them.

"So delicious." Aphrodite panted.

I just went over to Annabeth. Despite what already happened, I was still hard and I felt like having Annabeth right now. She just laid there, trying to catch her breath. I laid down next to her and brought her on top of me. She didn't object at all. I guess with how heated up things got before Aphrodite brought us here, she was planning on getting some with me to begin with. Knowing how Annabeth is, I would doubt that, but with how she was cooperating and even beginning to support herself on top of me, it's the only explanation I have.

"Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Please." Annabeth whispered, nodding her head up and down.

'Wow, I was actually right. I guess being godsmacked is something I need to get used to here.' I thought to myself.

So I slowly brought Annabeth down on and let her sink down onto me. When the tip was in, she began to whimper. I expected as much. Unlike Aphrodite, Annabeth was still a virgin, and like me, she's only fourteen years old. Makes this very strange, if I say so myself. Oh well, we couldn't turn away now with how far we've already gone. I took my time in getting in Annabeth. I know she was gonna need a little time to get used to me. She was almost as tight as Aphrodite, which made this take a little longer. When I finally had myself fully buried in her, I gave her a few minutes to get used to it. She even had a tear or two in the corners of her eyes. I wiped her tears away gave her a reassuring look. Once Annabeth seemed to adjust to my size, she placed her hands on my chest and started to slowly rock on me.

"You okay Annabeth?" I asked concerned.

"I feel violated." Annabeth answered.

"We can stop if you want?" I offered.

"No, it's fine. I just need a minute." Annabeth said as she slowly started to speed up her bouncing.

And after a minute or so, it seemed that all of the pain was gone and Annabeth felt nothing put pleasure. She sped her bounces and was going pretty fast. Fast enough for her boobs to bounce back and forth two. Annabeth's boobs were pretty big for a fourteen-year-old. Like I can't say I've ever seen a girl with boobs as big as Annabeth. The sight of them definitely made me meet her thrusts halfway on. My hands even went to her boobs and started to pinch and grope them.

"Oh, oh gods, oh Percy, yes!" Annabeth shouted.

I was about to respond, but then I felt something on my nut sack and the bottom part of my dick. I looked behind Annabeth and found that it was Aphrodite. She was sucking and licking my nuts and dick. She was even getting a few pokes at Annabeth's pussy in the process. It made me and Annabeth go faster and even got us both moaning. Annabeth even lowered herself and began smothering my face with her boobs.

"More Percy! MORE! Give it to me!" Annabeth yelled.

I was more than happy to obliged. And Aphrodite was clearly enjoying herself as well down where she was at. Slithering her tongue around me like a snake. If this was all some plan she had to try and get us together, or to try and get both cock and cunt, it was working.

"I'm about to cum." I eventually got out.

That just made Annabeth go faster, and then I broke Annabeth's maidenhood. Her virginity was now officially gone. If there was actually still a chance for her to join the Hunt, it was most likely dead now. We were both panting really hard. This was new territory for us, but we seemed to like it already, so there were no reasons to complain. Eventually, Annabeth got off and laid right next to me, trying to catch her breath like me.

"Let me clean you two up." Aphrodite said as she licked and sucked both Annabeth and I clean.

Then she crawled over to my other side and snapped her fingers again. Only this time it was to just get all three of us under her bed's blanket. Aphrodite then cuddled right into me and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arm around and the other around Annabeth so she wouldn't be left out.

"I hate you Percy." Annabeth said.

"I know." I said, not really blaming her for anything.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said.

"What?" I said turning to her, not believing what heard.

"I hate you right now, but I also love you Percy." Annabeth said as she came over for a firm kiss.

I returned it and then we both just closed our eyes, passing out for the night.

 **Sorry for it being so long. I'm honestly going as fast as I can with my stories, but my job isn't making it any easier on me. Hope you all liked it. I hope it was what you were hoping for Slenderbrine. And just in case anyone's wondering, yes, I do keep track of the ideas that're given to me. I keep track of them all on a list I have and who suggested the idea, as well as whatever ideas I come up with.**

 **Gaia x Annabeth x Calypso / WarEagleAthena**

 **Annabeth / General E**

 **Annabeth x Artemis / Ronnie R15**

 **Clarisse / Miguel Spadez**

 **Chaos / Naruto**

 **Athena x Aphrodite x Calypso / HBK96**

 **Artemis x hunters / Anonimus Maximus**

 **Amphitrite x Rhodes x Kymopoleia / Anonimus Maximus**

 **Hera x Amphitrite x Persephone / Ryoma Jackson**

 **Hera x Aphrodite x Artemis / Slenderbrine**

 **Hera x Hebe / Slenderbrine**

 **Thalia / Slenderbrine**

 **Amphitrite / Lucifers Descendant**

 **Zoe / Red The Pokémon Master**

 **Clarisse x Annabeth / Titanking666**

 **Annabeth x Thalia / Titanking666**

 **Chaos x Gaia x Nyx / Titanking666**

 **Keto / Titanking666**

 **Reyna x Hylla / Titanking666**

 **Aphrodite x Demeter / Titanking666**

 **Artemis x Athena / Guest**

 **Reyna / TheRealRedGaming**

 **Artemis x Leto / Titanking666 Fan**

 **Hazel x Piper x Drew x Silena / Titanking666 Fan**

 **Artemis x Leto / Guest**

 **Zoe x Erytheia x Aegle x Hesperia x Arethusa / Titanking666**

 **That's the list I have. Feel free to give more ideas, and I'll get them written out as soon as I can.**


	9. Zoe

**Thank you all for the ideas you've been giving me. I really do appreciate it. And once again, I apologize for my serious lack of updates. Work is just murder to my time, it's irritating. Thanks again though, and keep your eyes open for updates. Here's the next update. I decided to go with a simple idea for this update since it's been a while since I updated for this story and that it doesn't have to be as much work. This idea is from Red The Pokémon Master.**

Zoe

 _Zoe, sorta goddess of the sunset and the ocean that tends a blissful garden in a far western corner of the world, one of the five known Hesperides, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, played by Phoebe Tonkin._

The night was depressing to say the least. We were traveling through the river to the Hoover Dam. And it was just four of us now. Me, Grover, Thalia, and Zoe. The fifth member of our quest, Bianca, had unfortunately died, giving up her life for the rest of us in Hephaestus' junkyard. I felt terrible about her dying. She was so young and just a little girl. I couldn't help but mostly blame myself for it. After all, I did promise her little brother Nico that I'd look after her and make sure that she came back to camp safe and sound. And by her death, I failed. I wasn't able to keep my promise. I just couldn't help but hate myself for letting Nico and Bianca down like that.

"Beautiful Soul!" Grover sang and played his reed pipes.

And to make this boat ride even more of a living hell, Grover won't stop with his terrible taste in music. I swear, this guy has the worst taste in music ever. I don't know how satyrs are able to live with themselves by liking some of the worst music ever. It's the one-million-dollar question of satyrs that I've been wondering about ever since the "Fractured Hills" level in "Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage". That's always been one of my all-time favorite video games, has been ever since I was only four. I even still play it every once in a while, even though I know the game by heart.

"Uh, Grover, will you please shut up?" I groaned.

"Perce, I told you a little bit of music will calm your nerves." Grover said.

"Well your music is only pissing everyone off. I don't know how you can sing crap like that." I sighed.

"Oh come on Percy. It can't be that bad." Grover argued.

"Percy's right Grove!. You literally have the worst taste in music ever." Thalia threw in.

"Thalia, not you too" Grover complained.

"I'm sorry Grover, . . . well, not really, . . . but it's true. Your music is just honest-to-gods awful." Thalia said.

"Zoe?" Grover went, hoping to get at least a positive response from someone around.

"I'm with Thalia and Percy on this one Satyr. You are terrible and annoying with those reed pipes." Zoe commented.

"Oh, come on baby, don't be like that." Grover flirted.

And there was another problem with Grover that made this boat ride a living hell. Grover was once again trying to flirt with Zoe. I swear, what is it with satyrs and chicks? It's like they can't possibly live without getting some.

"And stop calling me that. I am not interested in you." Zoe argued.

"Seriously Grover, you really need to give that shit a rest. She's a hunter of Artemis, sworn to never fall in love or to feel any romantic attractions to any guy." I said.

"You speak as if you want me away from her." Grover replied in a suspicious tone.

"Honestly, I really hate how you are towards women." I replied.

"I get it Percy. I see how it is, what your motive is." Grover said.

"My motive? What the . . . What . . . What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, being totally lost as to what he's getting at.

"You want her for yourself." Grover said in a knowing tone.

"What?" I asked, not understanding where that came from.

"You want me to back off from her, so you can be with her, don't you?" Grover stated.

"Grover, that's ridiculous. She's nothing but a friend to me." I countered.

"Oh, don't think I know about your game here." Grover said.

"Oh my gods. You're seriously still on that? How many times do I have to tell you this Grover, I'm not trying to prove that I'm a lady's man and you're not." I argued.

"Oh please. It's been like this ever since we met. You always not wanting me to have a woman you have your eyes on." Grover stated.

"Oh for God's sake." I sighed.

"Aw, looks like you're just jealous Grover." Thalia teased.

"Jealous?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, jealous. Jealous that girls find themselves more interested in Percy than they do you." Thalia teased.

"No, I'm not." Grover argued.

"Yes, you are." Thalia countered.

"Well I can't really say I blame them. After all, he is more tolerable and handsome than you." Zoe suddenly threw in.

Everyone just turned their direction towards her after that, all of us completely shocked at what she said, almost as if she suddenly grew another head like a hydra or something.

"Excuse me?" Grover asked.

Zoe just got up from her seat on her side of the boat and came over to sit by me, which shocked everyone even more. And as if I couldn't possibly get any more surprised by what she was doing right now, she wrapped my arm around her waist and wrapped her arms around me.

"Percy's right. I have no interest in any male at all and I am completely faithful to my vow of maidenhood. But if it's a game and a contest you're looking for with him and if you really want a game with him to see which of the two of you I'd rather be around with, then so be it. I choose Percy to be the winner." Zoe said, bringing her cheek against mine, which I couldn't help but blush a tad bit at and feel some heat rise in my head.

"Why him?" Grover asked in disbelief.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go after so many women for his own gain. He actually respects women and in this case, knows there're far more important things to think about than how to impress a woman." Zoe stated.

"He's got nothing over me. I'm the one swimming in daughters of Aphrodite." Grover threw in.

"Sad part about that is that he's being literal about that. Trust me, I know." I said.

"Well, you may have a bunch of shallow bimbos, but you don't have a chance with me at all. Percy on the other hand, well, like you, he doesn't really have a chance either. But despite that, he actually has a better shot than you. At least he doesn't play dirty to impress someone." Zoe said and then kissed my cheek.

If I wasn't shocked enough by the fact that she was so close to me, then I definitely was now. Actually, you know what, fuck being shocked. I was gobsmacked. Grover looked like he wanted to explode just like how he always does when a woman he has his eye on ends up preferring me over him back in school, but Thalia was able to beat him at his chance to snap.

"Okay, you know what everyone. I think we've all had a long day and night. So it's probably about time to rest. So everyone, get some sleep." Thalia said.

We all knew that Thalia wasn't gonna let anyone make any room for arguments with her. So we all just went back to our side of the boat. Luckily it was a pretty big boat that we had found for ourselves. So, we had plenty of space for all of us. And so, I spent the last half an hour trying to get some sleep. But I was still stuck with so much grief about Bianca dying. It seemed the others were somehow able to fall asleep. Or at least it seemed that way until I overheard the sound of teeth chattering. With it being December now and with us being so close to water, there was quite a chill around us. It didn't bother me too much though. Probably though, it's only because I'm the son of Poseidon. I looked over as saw that Zoe was the one chattering her teeth. We didn't have any blankets or pillows with us, so it was just us lying our heads on whatever equipment we had and our clothes. I also had a coat on me. Zoe just had her clothes on, which didn't help her much with the cold air. So, I sighed and got up to head over to her, took off my coat and covered her with it.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked.

"Almost midnight or so." I said as I was about to get up, but Zoe grabbed a hold of my hand before I could.

"What about you?" Zoe asked, referring to being warm for the night.

"I'll be alright. It's no big deal." I said.

"Stay with me. Please." Zoe said.

I just looked at her with a confused look. But she seemed sincere and serious about what she just said, so I guess it couldn't hurt. So, I moved under my jacket. The whole time, Zoe kept her hold on my hand. When I was under the jacket with her, she looked away for a minute, as if she was thinking a lot about something. Something that she wanted to share with me, but just didn't really know how to say what she wanted to say to me.

"Percy, I need to ask you something." Zoe said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Did you mean what you said?" Zoe asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Did you mean it when you said you thought of me as a friend?" Zoe asked, finally looking back at me.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I answered.

"Even with how rough I've been towards you from the very first second I met you?" Zoe asked surprised.

"I don't really like fighting with people, especially people that mean something to me. And besides, as King Arthur says, why have enemies when you can have friends?" I replied.

She just looked at me for a minute, looking like she was taking what I said as best as she could. Then suddenly, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me in for a kiss. I was shocked, shocked that she, a hunter of Artemis would actually bring me in for a kiss. I was even more shocked to find myself responding to her, wrapping my free arm around her to bring her closer to me. That's when things started to heat up a bit, when we turned this kiss into a make out session. Though I don't either one of us knew what we were doing or were thinking at all. Because next thing I knew, eventually we both at the same time started a battle with our tongues. As that battle started, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We both were trying to bring each other closer to each other. And I eventually rolled us over, so she was on her back and I was on top of her. And the kiss, or whatever it was that we were doing exactly, didn't stop until we needed to breathe. That was when our eyes met again, hazel to sea green. With the way we looked deep into each other, as if we were looking at each other right into our souls, nothing else mattered. The moment we were having seemed to be the only thing that mattered to us.

"Percy?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I want you." Zoe said.

"Zoe, you're not supposed to be romantically attracted to me." I said.

"I'm not attracted to you romantically. I'm attracted to you sexually." Zoe argued, undoing her pants.

"But what about your vow of maidenhood? Won't you be kicked out of the Hunt if we do this?" I asked, still trying to reason with her.

"With how the quest is, it won't really matter." Zoe stated as she then began to undo my pants.

I felt like by the way she said that, that she somehow knew something about the quest that maybe everyone else didn't. But I didn't want to bring that up, especially with how I felt she wasn't even going to tell me if I asked.

"We don't have to do this. You can stop if you want. I don't want to force anything on you or make do something you'll regret later." I tried reasoning again.

"I appreciate your concern Percy, but just stop talking and take me." Zoe demanded, trying to make us one.

I still didn't think this was a good idea, but she wasn't letting no be an answer. So I just slowly slid myself inside her. I kept going until I was completely inside her. She the whole time was moaning and gasping. I went as slow as I thought as I could with moving back and forth in her, still trying to be as gentle and considerate as I could for her. I still really had no idea as to what I was doing or why I was even doing it. I just knew that Zoe brought me here and I couldn't turn away.

"Percy, you can touch me if you want." Zoe said as she slipped her shirt and bra up to above her chest, revealing her boobs to me.

"Um . . . ah . . ." I went, not really knowing how to take this.

"Go ahead Percy, I want you to touch me." Zoe panted as she grabbed my hands and placed them on her boobs.

I started to feel and grope her boobs. They felt so soft and yet so firm at the same time. So this is what women have that they can use to draw men to them with. It was pretty interesting to say the least. They were making me move faster in her. My increase of speed had her moaning and groaning a little louder than before.

"Not so loud Zoe. You'll wake the others." I panted.

"Forget them. My only concern right now is you." Zoe moaned.

I still didn't know where this was all coming from for me, But I replaced my hands with my mouth and moved my hands to grope her ass. Her ass was the same as her boobs, soft yet firm at the same time. Zoe the whole time kept getting louder.

"Yes Percy, yes! Yes! Give it to me!" Zoe moaned.

I just kept going and going, not saying anything. I could feel myself slowly closing in on the edge. My teeth were even starting to chatter now, but not because I was freezing from the cold air like Zoe earlier, especially with how my jacket was still covering us. It was from the pleasure I was feeling. I guess I was also a little nervous as to where this could lead to later on. I honestly wished this would stop, But for some reason, I just couldn't. Zoe was just amazing. She was really tight and beautiful. I couldn't help but feel like a very lucky demigod right now. She was just simply intoxicating. Like her with me, I shouldn't really feel anything for her. But I was one with her right now, and it was a feeling that I just couldn't stop digging into until the end.

"Zoe, I feel it coming." I panted, referring to my orgasm.

That was when I felt like Zoe had suddenly tightened her inner walls around my dick. I gave her a few more powerful thrusts until I felt myself release myself inside her. Zoe and I panted hard and heaved to catch our breaths. I moved out of her and laid on my back right next to her.

"I can't believe that just happened." I panted.

"It was amazing." Zoe panted.

"You do know that you'll most likely be banned from the Hunt now, right?" I asked, turning my head towards her.

"Forget about the Hunt. It's not important. For now, we need to rest. And first thing tomorrow morning, we have a quest to continue." Zoe said.

Zoe then move so she was cuddling with me. I didn't have the energy to do much to change that, and my drowsiness was starting to kick in. So I let it go and passed out. The next morning, we arrived at the Hoover Dam. We got up and went up to the top of the bridge. Along the way, Grover sent a jealous and angered look in my direction. I was only able to assume that he was still iffy about me from our little argument. When we got to the top, we ended up having to get through quite a number of people.

"So Percy, get any sleep last night?" Thalia suddenly asked me.

"Um, yeah, I did." I answered.

"I'll bet." Thalia said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well sex does tend to drain you." Thalia said, freezing me from walking.

"You know?" I asked shocked.

"Grover does to. We weren't really fully asleep when you two did it. Or at least I wasn't. I don't know for sure about Grover. But it doesn't matter." Thalia said simply.

"Oh boy." I sighed to myself.

"A brand new achievement ladies and gentlemen, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, has gotten laid with a hunter of Artemis. Oo, oo." Thalia said, with also bumping her ass at me at the sex sound part.

"Thalia, it isn't funny." I said.

"Aw, come on cuz. Lighten up. I would think that you saw last night that having a little fun never really hurts anyone." Thalia said as she moved in front of me, pressed herself against me and started to rub her ass on me.

"Thalia, seriously?" I asked.

I was just thankful that we were able to get to a part of the dam that no one else was at. Zoe went to get everyone something to eat. And Grover, well, saw another chick he was attracted to and decided to flirt.

"Thalia, why are you even so calm about this? Why aren't you mad or disappointed in me right now?" I asked.

"Firstly, I don't like Zoe. Second, the Hunt is everything to her, so if she gets kicked out because of this, which we both know she most likely will, I'll be overjoyed about it. And thirdly, pissing off Grover has always been pretty funny to me." Thalia explained.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" I sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. You never know. It's all fun and games Percy." Thalia said, winking at me and then walking off.

And somehow, Dionysus keeping me at camp and not letting me join this quest didn't seem like a bad idea anymore. The rest of this quest was gonna be rough.

 **Hope this was good for everyone, and I'd like to take this time to say and ask a few things. Lately, I've been thinking about restarting this story. I think you all can guess why, because of the third update. I wanna take all evidence of it out. Half of me wants to just delete that chapter as well as the author's note after it and have them replaced with other updates, though I don't know how if that'll affect the rest of the story or not. So, I guess my question for that half of me is if I do delete them, would that also delete the reviews for those chapters to, or would the reviews stay? And if a chapter is deleted, would the update after it take its place and the reviews that get deleted be the ones for the recent update? What exactly would happen if I deleted a chapter instead of doing the replace and update option? As for the other half of me, the other half thinks I should just delete the story all together and start fresh. Just so you all know, if I did decide to go with deleting the story all together, it won't be a big deal. Nothing would be lost. Every update that I type for my stories, I always save on my computer. I also always make sure to save them in my flash drive, just in case I ever experience any problems with my computer and I have to work with a different one. So if I delete the story, I'll still have all the chapters for it so I can repost them right away. So, what are your guys' thoughts and says in the matter? My goal is to get the mistake I made out for good. Am I able to completely do that by just deleting the update, or do I have to get rid of the story altogether? Or do some of you think I might better off leaving it how it is? Please in your reviews, answer my questions and concerns so I can make a decision. Because I don't wanna end up making a decision I'll regret later or that ends up being unnecessary.**


	10. Hera

**For this one, it's gonna be part of my one-shot "Hera's Affair". Lately, I've been thinking that there're probably a few other approaches to the one-shot I could've taken. Or maybe added a few things I could've written, but didn't for whatever reason. I know a lot of people have been pointing that out to me, one way or another. So here's another installment to the one-shot, hope you all like it. Like the one-shot, this'll be inspired by a Pera story I liked, but is unfortunately now deleted, and me making an attempt to bring that story back to life. Though the idea wasn't recommended, Hera alone was recommended by fanfiction username Chris. Hope you like it.**

Hera

 _Hera, Olympian goddess of marriage, women, family, lightning, and queen of Olympus, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, played by Diane Kruger._

-Sometime between the second and third line breaks of "Hera's Affair (Pera)"-

Let me tell you, back then my saying would usually be if a monster doesn't kill me, then I don't know what will. Now, it's if my affair with Hera doesn't kill me, then I don't know what will. My affair with Hera has really just been blowing my mind. It's currently two weeks after my birthday, and let me tell you, she's really driving me over the edge. Every single night would be filled with sex, heat, passion, lust, love, and even more sex. What surprised me was how well we were able to hide our affair from everyone. It was amazing how well we were able to keep the whole thing to ourselves and not have anyone know or even suspect a single thing at all. I just loved it.

Tonight, I decided to do something a little different and special for us. Usually, Hera would come over to my apartment to pick me up and have us sent over to this fancy hotel she picked out for us to go to every night. Tonight though, I decided to go for something different. Why, well Hera's always been doing a lot for me, and lately I've been thinking that I haven't really doing much to show just how much I appreciate her for it. So, I just felt like it was about time for me to do something nice for her. So, I decided to head to the hotel after dinner today. I also had something picked out for Hera. During dinner, when I did my offering and sent a piece of my meal to my father, something Mom decided to start since it seemed like something we needed to do, I also did one for Hera. After dinner was done and Mom was elsewhere, I stayed a littler longer to give Hera another offering. I sent her a package containing a few special gifts and a note saying not to pick me up at my apartment because I'll be waiting for her at the hotel tonight. After that, I told Mom that I was being called by Hera for something, I didn't tell anymore than that though. Mom found it weird, but she could tell that I wasn't lying, so she let me go. And she was right. I technically didn't lie. Hera really is summoning me for something, I just didn't tell what it was. She didn't ask though. She knew better than most others than to question the motives of a god. I just hoped that Hera gets the package. Which just leaves me sitting on the bed in our hotel room, waiting for Hera to arrive. I had lit candles, Febreze sprayed around, and even a few pieces of fruit and chocolate laid out on the snack table that was right next to the bed I was sitting on. This was gonna be an amazing night.

"Oh honey." A voice cooed, which I recognized right away.

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Hera leaning her side against the wall with the arm of that side of her raised above her head, her basically doing a sexy pose, a seductive smile on her face, and I could see she definitely got her package, and I was already getting turned on by it. One of the gifts that I gave her in that package was a dress I found online. It was a _Forever 21 Plunging Metallic Mini Gold Dress_ that I found online. I was able to get her size from taking a look at the size of her clothes she leaves on the floor when we have sex and when we're helping each other get our clothes back on. And I have to say, it really hugged her like a second layer of skin. The skirt went all the way to the top of her thighs and just below her butt. It also revealed her cleavage with a big gap between her boobs. Basically, like that red dress Leven Rambin once wore when she was being nominated for "The Hunger Games". I also got her a pair of _Gucci Gold Floral Print Canvas Strappy High Heel Sandals_ that about 7 ½ inches long or so. With those, I also got her a pair of _Gold Shimmer Leg Wrap with O-Ring Accent_ that meet the skirt of her dress and the top of her sandals and that also hugged her legs very well to, and _Gold Arm Wraps_. The arm wraps weren't originally intended like how the dress, shoes, and leggings were. But I figured that since they were gold and I was buying for Hera, I figured it would be a good addition to her gift. And the last part of her outfit that I got for her was a _Triple Goddess - Golden Leaf Headband_. Basically, a sorta crown, sorta tiara, for her to wear on her head. **(All these items I found online. Look them up if you can't picture them in your head at all.)**

"I see you got your package." I commented as normal as I could, while also trying to look as normal as I could to, though I don't think I was doing such a good job with how goddamn amazing she looked.

"And I see you made some special arrangements to our little hideout." Hera commented with that seductive smile of hers on her face.

"Yeah. I did." I did, still trying to get ahold of myself.

"What's the occasion?" Hera asked.

"There's no occasion really. I've just been thinking lately, and I kinda couldn't help but feel that I haven't been appreciating you enough. Especially since you've been doing most of the work for our affair. I just felt like doing something for you this time." I answered.

"Aww, how sweet. I have the most thoughtful man in the world." Hera commented and then started to very slowly make her way towards me, swaying her lips, still seductively smiling, and playfully tugging on the edges of her dress.

If I actually didn't look like a drooling idiot before, I'd be really surprised if I didn't now. Hera was just so goddamn hot in her new outfit that I thought I was really just dreaming. The thoughts and images of Hera in it were pretty breathtaking enough. But the real actual thing in front of me, that was infinitely better. I felt like just by the godly sight in front of me, I could've been reduced to a dog panting and wagging its tail in excitement with my tongue hanging wide out.

"You like what you see?" Hera seductively suggested the very second she was standing right in front of me.

"Yeah. I'm glad you like your gift to. I spent a lot of money on it." I breathed.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Very thoughtful of you Percy. And I love you even more than before." Hera said as she began to slowly rub her body with her hands.

"Good gods, I feel like I'm as hard as iron right now." I said, a little more to myself than to her though.

"Well we're gonna have to do something about that." Hera said as she brought one of her legs up in front of me and her toes slightly rubbing against my already formed erection through my pants.

"Undress me." Hera commanded.

I was about to do that. But considering how I knew she wasn't wearing a bra, or that when I got a look up her dress, I saw she didn't have any undergarments on again, I felt a sudden change of breeze in the air.

"You know I could. But with how good you look right now, I think I want to savor this sight for a while." I said and then just went for worshiping her leg, grabbing, holding, rubbing, kissing, licking and sucking it.

Basically, our version of the beach scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Call it weird if you want. But ever since we started our affair and all the sex we've been having, I think I've been developing a bit of a fetish for Hera's legs. Hera's favorite position during sex was me pounding into her as she laid down on her back with me holding her legs up, or her wrapping her legs around my neck whenever I'm pounding her or eating her. During both events, I would always end giving praise to those legs of hers. I guess the best way I can describe it was she makes me think so much of Nickelback's cover of ZZ Top's song Legs.

 _She's got legs, she knows how to use them._

 _She never begs, she knows how to choose them._

 _She's holding legs wondering how to feel them._

 _Would you get behind them if you could only find them?_

 _She's my baby, she's my baby, yeah, it's alright._

 _She's got hair down to her fanny._

 _She's kinda jet set, try undo her panties._

 _Every time she's dancing she knows what to do._

 _Everybody wants to see, to see if she can use it._

 _She's so fine, she's all mine, girl, you got it right._

 _She's got legs, she knows how to use them._

 _She never begs, she knows how to choose them._

 _She's got a dime all of the time._

 _Stays out at night moving through time._

 _Oh, I want her, sure, I got to have her._

 _The girl is alright, she's alright._

"Oh yes. Yes Percy, yes. That's it. Worship me. Worship your queen. Worship the queen of Olympus. I want you to show me how you worship a goddess." Hera moaned, leaning in closer to me.

"I could do that. But instead, I think I'll show you how I worship you." I said, getting off the bed and getting on my knees on the floor, moving up from her leg to her pussy.

Moving up to her dress, I moved it up a little, so nothing was covering her pussy, and attacked it. I started licking out her netherlips and inhaling her delicious scent as she began to moan.

"Yes Percy, yes. Right there. That's it, yes. Oh Chaos, yes." Hera moaned and then grabbed two fistfuls of my hair on the back of my head to try and bring me closer and started humping my face.

With how crazy Hera in her new outfit was driving me, I couldn't help but end going even faster and rough on her. I even started to tongue fuck her pussy, moving my tongue in as far as I could and then back out, just to put it back in. And judging how Hera's moans were getting louder and she was yanking on my hair even harder than before, I could tell she was now being driven over the edge. Her moans were even getting a little raspy to.

"Oh Percy, I about to cum!" Hera yelled.

It all kept going until that moment. It was at that moment that I bit her clit, making her scream and having her orgasm. I lapped it all up and then gave her netherlips one last kiss before turning my attention to the woman they belonged to. Hera just looked down at me with her mouth wide open and panting like she just ran a mile.

"How was that, my queen?" I asked, deciding to continue playing along for a little while.

"That was wonderful Percy. Oh Chaos, you're so good at this." Hera said, combing her fingers through my hair.

"Are you pleased, my queen?" I asked.

"I am, yes. But I'm not yet satisfied. I want more. Give your queen more." Hera commanded.

"As you wish Milady." I said as I rose to my feet, undid my pants to slide them and my underwear off to free my still very hard erection, and rammed inside Hera.

"Oh Chaos, Percy! You are just so reckless tonight! And it's making me so hot! I want you to go even more wild!" Hera yelled, bringing the leg she kept on the bed around my waist while still standing on her other one and wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to meet my thrusts.

"Anything for you, my queen." I said as I sped up my thrusts.

One thing I was slowly discovering from us having sex every night was that it seemed that I was able to thrust in her faster than the night before. I guess her breastfeeding me every night as well has really been having bigger affects on me than what I was expecting. Not that I had any reason to complain.

"Give it to me Percy Jackson!" Hera yelled then brought my mouth to hers for a very heated kiss.

I brought her body a little closer to mine so there was no space between us at all, and letting thing get more heated up. We made out immensely, exploring each other's mouths again, and having our hands all over each other. I gotta say, it's moments like this that I still can't believe my luck and good fortune. Even though I kinda thought I'd either end up dying alone or end up being with Annabeth. Overall though, I never thought I'd even end up with Hera, or anyone for the most part. But I was happy to be wrong, and to have a woman as amazing as Hera by my side.

"FUCK!" Hera screamed as she let out an orgasm that not only hit my cock pretty hard, but also literally splattered all over us.

Hera wasn't able to move anymore, by the looks of it. But I was still pounding inside her and I still hadn't had my orgasm yet.

"DON'T STOP PERCY! DON'T STOP! I NEED YOUR SEED!" Hera screamed.

I was more than happy to respond and obliged, but I wanted to spice things up. With one arm tightening around her for a moment and keeping myself in her, I moved my other arm under her leg and moved it from my waist and up on my shoulder. Then I wrapped that arm around her so I could bring her other leg up to my other shoulder. Once her legs were on my shoulder and I had my arms tightly wrapped around her again and I moved us onto the bed, I started thrusting into her again.

"FUCK!" Hera screeched.

And as I kept pounding in her, she ended up having many series of orgasms every time I went inside her. Every time I went back in after slightly moving back, she would end up shooting another shot of cum and it would splatter all over and around us. It made me think that I ended up triggering a rapid-fire orgasm. And the screaming was pretty hot to. I was just having so much fun right now, that I was completely spiraling out of control. Eventually, I decided to move my mouth to Hera's tits. I knew she was gonna breastfeed me later since she did it every single other night. I knew she wouldn't mind at all, or she probably wouldn't even notice with how much they were bouncing up and down and how preoccupied she was in being fucked. So I took her boobs and sucked her milk out. You know when you're drinking a beverage through a straw and the harder you suck through it, the more of the beverage you drink up? Well, that exactly what I decided to go for. Using my powers for this for the first time, I've never done this before, I just usually let Hera have me do it the old fashion way. But anyways, I used my powers to suck all of the milk in her tits and drink it all up as if I was a man dehydrated and really needed to quench his thirst.

"HOLY FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Hera screeched at the top of her lungs as I finally triggered my own orgasm.

I felt like I ended shooting all the way up to her stomach. And like Hera, I ended up having an orgasm bigger and stronger than any other I've had so far. That's all we spent doing for like the last 5 to 10 minutes, just panting, out of our breathes, holding each other, trying to finish up our orgasms, and trying to recover from them. Looking around, I saw that Hera and I did indeed leave quite a mess. Drops and shots of cum all over the floor, the bed, and us. So I used my powers to will all of it to disappear. A power that I ended up discovering over the past few weeks was thanks to Hera breastfeeding me, I could will for water to be made and unmade out of nowhere and nothing. I would've originally it was a power I inherited from my father, since he's the god of the seas and he could do that to and everything. But it seemed unlikely since I only discovered this power after my affair with Hera started. Either or, thanks to this new power, everything was as good as new. The floor, the bed, our clothes, everything was as good as new.

"Oh Percy, that was the best ever." Hera said through her raspy breaths.

I moved my mouth from her tits, which I kept there to suckle her tits even after I drank up all of her milk and moved up to kiss my lover. Only this was just a very gentle and tender kiss. Hera took this time to try to stretch as best as she could, considering being fucked like ludicrous, still being under me, and most likely being completely drained of all her energy from the sex. Then we just looked at each other as love-sick idiots. There was nothing to find but pure bliss for each other in our eyes as we continued to stare at each other. Nothing and no one meant anything but each other and our moment.

"I love you." I breathed out.

"I love you to." Hera repeated.

"Best night ever." I said, gently brushing my nose against hers.

Hera giggled at this before lightly kissing my nose.

"So now what? You already took your milk for tonight. Not to mention I can barely move my body at all. You completely wrecked me Percy." Hera explained.

"Sorry. I didn't really mean to go all out like that so fast. Just seeing you in the clothes I bought for you really did a number on me. I just couldn't hold any of it back." I apologized.

"I'm not saying I'm angry. Quite the complete opposite, actually. I loved every single second of it. I just wish I could be able to handle more of it." Hera corrected.

"Hmm, well then, maybe I should make sure to buy you more dresses for you to wear and for me to fuck you in." I hinted.

"Maybe, but how would I be able to suck your cock, ride you, or more if I always end up this tired before I get the chance?" Hera playfully countered.

"Good point." I admitted.

"Back to my earlier question. What do we do now, my love?" Hera cooed.

"Well, we still have the chocolate and fruit on the snack table that hasn't been touched yet." I suggested.

"That sounds good." Hera said.

So I moved us up to the headboard and removed our clothes and threw them on the other bed in the room. I had to be careful though, because Hera really was just as spent as I thought she was. I moved all of the pillows up in a pile against the headboard of the bed and laid myself on the pile of pillows while moving Hera to lay on top of me. I then brought the snacks over and we shared our food together. It was mostly me feeding her though since she even had trouble moving her arms a little. Not that Hera minded too much though since every time I fed her a piece of fruit or chocolate, she would always suck my fingers to in the process. When the food was all gone, we just sat there, enjoying being together and having what we have.

"Hm looks like someone still can't get enough of their queen. Does the demigod enjoy pleasuring her queen?" Hera teased, referring to how my cock was hard again.

"Well can you blame me? I mean, how can anyone possibly get enough of you? I know I sure as hell can't. You've become one of the only reasons to live on this earth and actually continue fighting in this war. No matter how badly the odds are stacked against us." I complimented.

Hera seemed touched by this by the tearful smile she had on her face. She brought me in for a kiss that was filled with so much love.

"I love you so much." Hera said.

"I love you to." I returned.

"I wish you were the man that I was married to. I wish you were the one I was spending the rest of eternity with." Hera said.

"One day, I will marry you. Once we take care of Kronos, we'll be together forever then." I determined.

"Is that a promise Percy Jackson?" Hera said hopeful.

"I swear in the name of Chaos herself, we will one day be married and free from Zeus forever." I swore.

"Percy." Hera gasped.

"Nothing will keep us apart Hera, I promise." I said, my determination not faltering even in the slightest.

Hera brought me in for another kiss with tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Hera asked.

"Yes. But you could say it a million times, and it'd never get old." I answered.

"I love you Percy and I would love to be married to you. Nothing could make me happier than to be Hera Jackson." Hera said.

"Hera Jackson. That has a nice ring to it." I commented.

Hera just smiled and kissed me again before we decided to call it a night. I brought the blanket over us and was about to crash for the night, but Hera wanted something first. Finding a little of her strength back, she grabbed my still hard cock and moved it up her ass.

"Hera?" I moaned confused.

"I want to feel you inside and outside as we sleep. I want you to complete me every night we sleep together from now on, my future husband." Hera said as she then took my hand to suck on my index finger and then move it inside her pussy.

"Fair enough, my future wife." I said as I moved my free hand to take her tits in my hands and we fell asleep just like that.

 **Hope the update was great. Like the one-shot, completely inspired by my favorite Pera lemon. The only thing I didn't ever write about from the story is Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Athena, and Artemis spying on Percy and Hera having sex and Zeus's sons and daughters have to put up with watching Zeus yelling and raging about it all back on Olympus. This update as well as the one-shot "Hera's Affair (Pera)" are in memory and honor of the Pera story that I liked but in now unfortunately deleted. If you all know what story I'm talking about or who the author and/or the adopted author was through the one-shot and/or the update, please send your praise and support to them as well. Again, with how long it's been, I don't really remember who the author or the adopted author was, or even the name of the story, which is sad to me. Thanks for reading, and I'll update again soon.**


End file.
